Soul
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Au bord des ténèbres, deux âmes se tenaient se cherchant comme elles l'avaient fait depuis l'aube des temps –deux guerriers, amoureux. Une saga de drabble passant a travers le temps et les sentiments humains.
1. Prologue

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark ** sur fanfiction . net  
**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Prologue

_Voyageur dans les Abysses Ténébreuses _

L'époque Sengoku ne portait pas ce nom pour rien. Pendant des centaines d'années, clans et familles avaient vécu à la pointe de leurs sabres –hommes, femmes, enfants. Les noms de grandes légendes étaient nés en ces jours…mais comme tout le reste, cela ne put durer éternellement.

Les guerres se sont terminé comme elles avaient commencé; soudainement, sans prévenir, avec du sang et de la gloire, du silence et de l'héroïsme, la mort et l'amour, du silence et de la douleur, du silence et…à la fin…du silence. Le calme. Tombant sur les champs de batailles, tombant sur les guerriers, tombant sur les âmes mortes autant que les vivantes. Tombant sur le monde.

Au bord des ténèbres, deux âmes se tenaient se cherchant comme elles l'avaient fait depuis l'aube des temps –des guerriers, amoureux.

_Je voulais…que ce soit différent cette fois. Je voulais – savoir avant la fin ! Je voulais-_

Le plus jeune- le plus lumineux, le plus doux, le plus triste, penche une lance en avant. Une flamme s'en échappe avec une pulsation comme un cœur en vie.

_Je sais. Mais il y aura toujours la prochaine fois – toujours. __**Next time.**_

Le plus vieux, plus sombre, plus tâché, toujours plus optimiste, envoya la foudre lumineuse de la Griffe du Dragon toucher cette lance tendu.

Et puis le noir; la nuit, absolue mais pas éternelle.


	2. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark ** sur **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre un

_Restauration : Temps_

Nous sommes en 1873 et le monde est en train de changer, changer en une chose que le passé et le présent tout deux dénieront et éloignerons quand cela viendra. C'est le Japon, ouvrant ses yeux vers une horizon plus vaste; ce sont des empereurs et des rois poussant leur dernier souffle de domination dans un monde fait pour la démocratie –démocratie, qui avait jeter ses rennes et ses chaines sur les nation depuis l'Ouest vers l'Est, se défaisant des limite de sa vielle patrie et cherchant le soleil levant.

Nous sommes en 1873, et de nouvelles lois sont mise en place pour attirer les meilleur et les plus brillant dans les bras de l'industrie et de l'armée, de Guerre, de Pouvoir et de Droits. Cela faisait des années depuis que le Japon avait tendu une main vers le monde; et il y en aura encore, mais le développement et une promesse que les jeunes hommes approchent avec des mains naïves et avides. Pour certains d'entre eux, l'esprit de leurs ancêtres hurlent, pleurant tandis que le monde paisible qu'ils avaient payé de leur sang s'effondre –

Pour certains d'entre eux, le hurlement et celui de leur âme même.

Date Masamune, conscrit dans l'armée Impériale, soldat en formation – il est l'un de ses hommes.

Sanada Yukimura, un fils de Saigo, les derniers des samouraïs, en est un autre.


	3. Chapter 2

**Auteur **lyrainthedark ** sur **

**Traduction Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre deux

_Restauration Choix_

Pour Masamune, s'entrainer aux armes et comme un rêve; quand ses mains se poses sur les lames, elles sont si aisé et sans poids entre ses main qu'il surprend l'instructeur et tous les autres hommes de son unité, qui s'attendait à ce que cet homme à moitié aveugle soit un échec instantané et non pas un succès instantané.

L'armée est bien entrainé; ils utiliseront ces nouvelles armes occidentales au combat; ils tireront avec des fusils et aveuglerons leurs souffles avec les odeurs de la poudre à canon et le bruit sec des balles qu'ils porteront dans leur artillerie, fer et acier expulser dans un flot de feu et de fumée.

Mais ils porteront aussi les armes de leur maisons et de leur familles, les armes de leur histoire et de leur entrainement, parce d'homme à homme ils ne pouvaient laisser l'avantage aux samouraïs. Ca ne lui parait pas anormal, affronter les samouraïs alors qu'il porte le nom de l'un d'eux, bien que son cœur bat comme l'un des leurs; ça ne lui parait pas anormal.

Parce qu'il ne peut pas _être_ l'un d'eux, il n'a pas l'ascendance où l'héritage, ni même le clame et stricte dévouement au _bushido._ Son code est le combat; son honneur et sa lame. Il se bat pour la paix, conscient de l'inconsistance de la chose, conscient du prix à payer-

Mais il refuse de s'attarder sur ce point. Il n'a pas encore tué un homme, mais il a rejoint l'armée, et même s'il n'a pas choisie cette vie, la conscription l'aura fait pour lui…il savait pourquoi il avait signé :

Horreur; héroïsme; mort.


	4. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre trois

_Restauration : Attirance_

Yukimura est un fils de Saigo, derniers des samouraïs. Il n'a que dix-sept ans, trop fier, trop sûr de lui- c'est par la grâce des dieux qu'il ait suffisamment de talents pour s'en sortir et survivre, qu'il ait pu en arriver jusque-là dans sa vie, après quatorze longues années d'entrainement.

Les samouraïs se tenaient en haut d'une falaise, un abysse sans fin en dessous d'eux; l'abysse du futur. Yukimura pouvait voir les ténèbres sans fin venir pour lui, venir pour leurs familles entières.

_Nous sommes vraiment les derniers d'entre nous. Et notre époque…est presque terminée._

C'est la fin d'une aire.

C'est le commencement d'un tout nouveau monde.

Tout ce qu'il désire, sachant cela, c'est d'être le plus parfaitement ce qu'il savait qu'il était- un samouraï, un guerrier, un leader- un fils héritier, un serviteur fidèle. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de donner cette fidélité totale et parfaite à son père ce qui n'est autre que l'ultime expression du _bushido_ d'un samouraï; il voulait donner sa vie pour son seigneur.

Mais même ainsi, même maintenant, où bord d'un monde un changement- quelque part, quelque chose le retient. Il y avait cette voix en lui qui remettait en question les décisions de son père, la ténacité avec laquelle il tenait à mourir par la guerre. Il _manque _quelque chose en son seigneur, et Yukimura ne savait pas ce que c'était…mais cela le tourmentait.

C'était ce tourment, qui l'avait poussé à s'entrainer, à se battre, à chercher la gloire durable au-delà du coucher de soleil qu'est une vie mortelle.

Cela avait de lui un guerrier sans comparaison, mais ce fil conducteur était en train de tomber à présent, le poussant vers de sombres pensées.

Où pourrait-il trouver un adversaire digne de ses prouesses ?

Où trouver un homme qui lui était semblable-

Un homme avec le sombre cœur battant d'une bête combative ?


	5. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre quatre

_Restauration : Rencontre_

Il va seul dans les rues de la ville, errant sans réel but, attiré ici par le sort où le destin, attiré vers les ennuis. Yukimura _cherchait_les problèmes, et il le savait – c'était une époque dangereuses pour être un homme tel qu'il l'était, marchant seul dans ce genre d'endroit; s'il n'était pas si jeune, il aurait probablement déjà été arrêté.

Il était parti sans la permission de son père, sans même que celui si ne le sache, parti pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait remplir l'espace vide dans son cœur, et quand il trouva finalement quelque chose d'intérêt il le suivit avec une soudaine et inexplicable joie – ce que les flèches devaient sentir en partant de l'arc.

Ce qu'il a trouvé, ce qui l'attirait, était le son du métal s'entrechoquant, le son d'efforts masculins, le son de combat et un cri qui était à moitié un rire. Il suivi les bruit jusqu'au sommet d'une petite colline, et regarda en bas vers un complexe grillagé où l'armée tout juste conscrite s'entrainait.

Il n'entendit pas son propre bruit de suffocation provoqué par – _quelque chose._

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait trouvé –_ quelque chose._

En contrebas un homme portant deux sabres avec la confiance brute de la jeunesse bouge à travers une cinquantaine d'homme comme une tornade. C'était le rire ce cet homme qui avait attiré Yukimura ici, son esprit combatif embrassé avec vengeance.

Yukimura senti son cœur s'emballer puis se serrer; il sentit l'instant s'étendre comme des gouttes d'eau prise au ralenti en plein vol. Il vit l'homme se tourner, sa silhouette parfaite, sa vitesse incroyable, sa précision impeccable. Un œil bleu gris brillait sombrement dans les ombres du soir; l'autre était recouvert par un cache œil de cuir noir.

Des cheveux bruns se replacèrent sèchement l'instant suivant, cachant le cuir à la vue.

Le sourire demeurait.

Le feu qui est le désire de bataille de Yukimura explosa dans ses veines, et avec lui un désir plus dur, plus poignant.

Juste un instant, son regard rencontra le regard de cet homme en contrebas; le feu et la foudre s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre en de joyeuses vagues, tourbillonnant de façon invisible dans la nuit pourpre.

Au fond de lui, Yukimura ne vit rien d'autre qu'un dragon borgne s'enrageant contre les cieux.


	6. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre cinq

_Restauration : Challenge_

_Qui est tu ?_

"Eh, toi las bas – tu es venu pour te battre, samouraï ?"

_D'où viens-tu ?_

"Eh ! Je te parle ! Je ne suis pas ici juste pour le spectacle, you see ?"

Yukimura regardait depuis en haut de la clôture, entendit les mots et les laissa passer. Les questions fusaient en lui comme des gorgées de saké brulant, et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine.

Il ne _connaissait pas _cet homme. _Il ne pouvait pas_, puisqu'il était rare qu'il s'éloigne des terres de son père et qu'il aille en ville – rarement, et il savait, d'une certaine façon, que s'il avait déjà rencontré cet homme auparavant il ne l'aurait jamais, jamais oublié.

_Il ne connaissait pas cet homme._

Mais Yukimura se souvenait de lui – son sourire, son regard borgne, le tranchant de ses lames, le tonnerre que ça voix en dessous de celles-ci.

Il se souvient de lui, l'excentrique son de mots d'anglais jeter avec attention dans des phrases en japonais; il se souvient de lui, le son hurlant de sabre et de mort…

Il se souvient de lui.

_Dokuganryu._

Le mot, le nom, flottait dans ses pensées aussi léger et frais qu'un papillon d'été. Il le cria – un challenge, une acceptation.

"Dokuganryu !"

Et d'en contrebas, riche et onctueux comme de la crème, vint un rire en réponse.

"Et alors ? C'est exact, samouraï, je suis le Dragon Borgne – non !"

Le dernier mot était pour les autres se tenant tout autour de Masamune, les soldats impériaux impatient de testé le résultat de leur entrainement contre l'un des samouraïs.

"Celui-là est à moi !"

Mais quand il releva les yeux, le samouraï avec une voix provocatrice, le samouraï dont l'aura fouette dans le vent comme des flammes montantes – ce samouraï, dont Masamune se souvenait, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais rencontré avant –

Ce samouraï est parti

Une sensation de _rouge_passe en lui – une émotion rouge, du sang rouge, un souvenir rouge. La colère l'emplit, et Masamune laissa échapper un cri, furieux parce que soudainement il se sentait…abandonné. Et en quoi cela avait-il un sens ? Le sentiment passa rapidement, et laissa derrière une pulsante expectation.

Chaque jour jusqu'à ce que cela se produise, il attendrait de revoir ce samouraï.

Yukimura courait, courait pour revenir sur les terres de son père, ses mains serré en poing à ses côtés.

Il ne savait pas qui était cet homme – _Dokuganryu_. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais le nom s'accordait et il avait reconnu _quelque chose_ dans ce regard.

Soudainement, le combat pour exister qui avait plané au-dessus de lui tout au long de sa vie et la chose la plus bienvenu au monde. Son père avait été stupide, de penser qu'un seul clan de samouraï pouvait tenir contre le monde…mais ça n'importe plus.

Il avait trouvé son adversaire, son ennemi, ce qui faisait battre son cœur; il avait trouvé sa raison de continuer.

La loyauté qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie se solidifie, et il ressentit le parfait équilibre – démon et désire.

_Je veux faire face…à cet homme_


	7. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre six

_Restauration : Et comme ça tout ce termine._

Quatre années passent comme dans un brouillard, monotone, cuisant et rapide. Quand les combats commencèrent, ce ne fut une surprise pour personne d'autre que ceux qui passait leurs jours et leur nuit dans le déni; ils s'accrochaient à leurs propres pouvoirs, leur propre passé – à des ancêtres depuis longtemps disparu, a des victoires diminuées dans la mémoire et en signification.

Nous sommes en 1877, le Japon et ses samouraïs son entrain de déchirer les plaisanteries qui les maintiennent loin de la guerre. Les jours de gloire et d'honneur se meurt; une voix doit être ouverte pour la pensée venu de l'Ouest, les armes venues de l'Ouest et la menace du monde de l'Ouest en guerre.

Les yeux de ceux au pouvoir son rivé sur les terres riches du continent qui avaient toujours tenté le pays du soleil levant avec leur ressources et leurs grands espaces. Les yeux de Masamune sont sur la gloire et les conquêtes. Les yeux de Yukimura sont sur la route qu'il emprunte dans le noir. Ce que cela signifie, pour eux deux, c'est que leurs regard son posé l'un sur l'autre.

Cela avait été quatre ans d'attente pour les deux, quatre ans de silence intérieur et quatre ans de rêves. Leurs regard sont posé l'un sur l'autre au moment à la bataille s'ouvre. – Yukimura est attiré sur le champ de bataille comme s'il était rattaché à une corde, suivant l'odeur d'orage, le craquement de la présence qu'il avait convoité – toute sa vie durant, semblait-il.

Masamune le vit arriver et sourit mais il ne le sait pas; devant lui, derrière lui et tout autour de lui sont ses ennemies – mais la présence de ce _rouge_ est de nouveau avec lui et c'est tout ce qui compte. Aucun de ces adversaires ne vaux quelque chose comparé à _celui-là_; ils devaient encore ce faire face, avaient encore à se regarder dans les yeux – ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre et n'avaient jamais croisé le fer…

Et tout ça changea en une seconde. Yukimura sauta depuis un point plus élever du terrain et poussa une demi-douzaine des homme de son père, il se tenait grand et souriant devant Masamune.

"Dokuganryu !"

Masamune est vide soudainement; était-ce le son de _cette voix_ – Pourquoi ?

"_Red__."_

Le sourire de Yukimura frissonne, faiblit, se durcit.

Et le moment suivant ils sont en mouvements, ensemble, et le flashe et les plaintes du métal sont un murmure aimant, un thème bien connu pour la folie entre eux. Avec chaque battement de cœur qui s'écoule ils cherchent la mort de l'autre, et la soif de sang ne faiblit pas même alors qu'une autre soif grandissait et saturait l'espace entre eux.

_Un coup d'épée, _et le métal glissa le long du manche de la lance, et dos à dos, puis poitrine contre dos ils sont collé l'un a l'autre.

_U__n__ tournoiement__, _et la main vide cherchait le manche de son sabre mais ne trouva que de la peau, suivant la brulure de flamme qu'était la tête de la lance de Yukimura, et le frisson du froid qu'est le sang sur la peau.

_Une parade,_ et ils penchaient, respirant la sueur et le souffle de la présence l'un de l'autre, pressant avec toute la force d'une génération d'attente.

Et il y eu un craquement, car le bois de la lance n'est pas aussi fort que la volonté de son maitre. Yukimura dégringola avec juste assez de présence d'esprit pour donner un coup sur la gauche de façon à ce qu'il ne soit pas le seul désarmé.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, désarmé, luttant l'un avec l'autre à travers l'armure. Des mains tiraient douloureusement, mais c'est presque du plaisir et ils en sont à penser à l'unisson quelque chose qui n'a pas de sens logique.

_Juste pour te sentir près de moi à nouveau –_

Et par accident, une pression trop forte, un mouvement trop ample –

_Un baiser._

Un baiser. Au début ce n'était rien d'autre que de la furie, toute la furie de leur bataille, et Yukimura goutta du sang sans savoir les lèvres que qui il avait mordu, espérant qu'elles appartiennent au _Dokuganruy__. _Le bout de sa langue sort et l'essuie, mais à la place il trouva celle de Masamune, chaleur et brillance – il avait attendu, tant attendu.

Yukimura et sur lui l'instant suivant, et cette fois ce n'était pas un accident, s'était simplement voulu – la bouche tendre qui s'ouvrit à sa langue, les mains calleuses qu'il pouvaient sentir s'élever pour venir toucher sa joue. Le premier baiser n'avait duré qu'un instant; le second dura pour toujours, mais ça aussi ce n'était qu'un instant.

Ça ne pouvait être rien d'autre; il y avait toujours une bataille faisant rage autour d'eux, toujours une guerre à combattre. Dans ces deux moment le désir avait parlé et avait trouvé sa réponse – mais tout le reste, _tout _ce qui restait d'autre, devait attendre.

Ce fut Yukimura qui atteint sa lance en premier, et se retourna; Yukimura, qui bougea avec les reflexe et le talent d'une vie entière d'un entrainement de samouraï, et enfonça sa lance encore entière dans la douce et pale gorge que ses lèvres avaient frôlée juste une fois, si brièvement.

Le corps de Masamune meurt, mais son esprit et enflammé et il est la présence qui motive les soldats impériaux, les poussant vers l'avait jusqu'à ce que le combat soit une défaite.

L'odeur de foudre demeurait; Yukimura souriait tandis qu'il tuait.

Quand la bataille fut perdue, il fuit au côté de son seigneur et ne regarda pas en arrière. Bientôt il prendrait deux vies de plus.

Celle de son père.

La sienne.

Pas même la mort ne le transpercera comme le moment où il avait tué le Dragon Borgne; le moment où il avait envoyé son cœur battant vers le _silence entre_ pour attendre.


	8. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre sept

_Voyageur dans les Abysses Ténébreuses II_

Au paradis comme sur terre, il y avait une distance entre eux deux, et un reconnaissance; aussi bien au paradis, aussi bien sur terre, il y avait un mélange interne de passion et de douleur. Masamune attendait, revivant ce même baiser sans même le doux chatouillement de la chair pour supporter le souvenir, tourmenté dans l'éternité de l'attente de ce qui n'est qu'en réalité que quelques jour sur terre.

Quand Yukimura vint à lui, il se cherche l'un l'autre comme s'il s'était cherchait pendant tous les temps – mais la distance qui n'avait pu être franchis dans la vie ne pouvait être franchis dans la mort.

_"J'ai cru que cette fois – Nous étions si proche !"_

Il avait un feu colérique brulant dans les yeux de Yukimura, un feu qui transformait son regard en flamme cramoisie. Masamune pouvait la sentir, la rage, la colère, mais il ne comprend pas qu'elles sont pour lui.

_"C'était mieux cette fois – ce baiser…je m'en souviendrai. La prochaine fois…"_

Le feu craque et s'enrage et cherche plus proche et plus proche – mais il ne pouvait atteindre Masamune, pas plus que Yukimura le pouvait.

_"La prochaine fois je ne veux pas te tuer_ _! La prochaine fois je ne veux pas te goutter toi et ta mort dans la même minute –"_

_"Mais tu es un tueur si doux, Red."_

Yukimura se radoucie en dépit de lui-même, entendant l'affection si brute et ouverte dans cette voix.

_"Dokuganryu,"_ dit-il.

Et Masamune ressentit son avantage, l'attrapa, envoya de l'amour ruisselé dans les ténèbres.

_"Je me souvient, you see ? Tu me connais – et je te connais. Et je te connaîtrais la prochaine fois, Red. Je n'oublierai pas ce baiser."_

Yukimura ressenti l'appel du néant, la croissante, liquide présence de la lumière qui précipite la naissance et nettoie le passé.

_"Et je n'oublierais pas non plus – Je n'oublierais pas –"_

Distorsion02:

Cette fic est d'un style très différent de ce que je choisi d'ordinaire mais elle me tenait vraiment à cœur, c'est une sorte de saga de poèmes où deux âmes en peine ne cherche qu'a faire qu'un à nouveau deux âmes sœur que tout semble vouloir séparer. Magnifique, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de la traduire.

En tout cas j'ai décidé que ma prochaine fic sera également très, très différente de ce que je fais habituellement, j'ai besoin d'essayé de nouvelles choses pour m'entrainer.^^ bisous


	9. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre huit

_Au Bord de L'Ouest : Temps_

Nous sommes en 1941, et le monde est en guerre, une guerre qui s'était préparé depuis que la poudre à canon avait arrêté de se rependre sur l'Europe centrale à la fin du siècle précédent. Depuis l'Ouest divisé était venu un silence naturel suivant des générations d'interférences et d'étalages, et à travers la Chine et les iles dispersées de Micronésie une nouvelle vague de tension s'élevait.

Une froide pensée pénétrait le pays du soleil levant. Des mains et des pensées avides cherchait au-delà comme elles l'avaient toujours fais, voulant de nouvelles terres, de nouvelles ressources, de nouvelles richesse et de nouveau objet de jalousie. Le Japon avait fait son choix, et ce choix était la violence, de nouvelles armes, la deuxième grande aventure de l'armée Impériale.

Nous sommes en 1914, et cette armée avait traversé la mer vers l'Ouest. Il y avait de nombreux généraux, de nombreux capitaines, de nombreux lieutenants, mais il n'y en avait qu'un prêt pour le combat qui attendait par-delà les eaux.

Il n'y en avait qu'un ayant attendu ce moment depuis le jour de sa naissance – et avant.

Il n'y en avait qu'un qui était Date Masamune.

En Chine, il n'y en avait que peu pour résister, que peu qui soit préparer; le pays gémissait d'un siècle d'oppression, d'un siècle d'opium, d'un siècle de désillusion et de conquête culturelle; la Chine, ancien bastion de l'homme civilisé, est fatigué. Elle avait porté la couronne d'une Impératrice régnante pour la dernière fois, mais il y avait toujours de la vie en elle; il y en avait toujours pour lutter.

La lutte avait de nombreux noms – certain fait dans la victoire, d'autre dans la défaite.

Sanada Yukimura avait l'intention que le sien soit le plus brillant de tous.


	10. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre neuf

_Au Bord de L'Ouest : Choix_

Sanada Yukimura avait un travail à faire.

Assassin, rebelle, soldat, il se tient grand, immobile et silencieux au milieu d'une nuit de velours. Il portait du noir parce c'est ce que l'ombre requérait de lui, mais il y avait du rouge sur la garde de sa dague et du rouge sur le manche de son pistolet. Il y avait du rouge dans ses cheveux, un bandeau de soie attaché autour de son front retenant ses cheveux-

Le rouge est de sang dans le silence de minuit, et le sang était ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Pendant dix jours, une armée s'était amasser sur la côté Est de sa grande nation, pas à moins de dix kilomètre de son village. L'armée du peuple de sa mère, et bien qu'elle lui ait demandé de rester loin de la résistance qui se formait, bien qu'elle lui ait demandé d'attendre, de se souvenir que certaine de ces personnes était de ses parents…

Elle était une femme, et sa mère, et Japonaise.

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'une partie de Yukimura avait attendu qu'une bataille se prépare depuis le jour de sa naissance.

C'était cette partie de lui qui lui avait dit quelles armes choisir, quand l'armement de l'assistance avait été étalé devant lui.

C'était cette partie de lui qui rêvait en bleu et foudre.

Cette partie de lui qui se souvenait d'un baiser solitaire.


	11. Chapter 10

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre dix

_Au Bord de L'Ouest : Attirance_

Date Masamune était le travail de Yukimura, bien qu'il ne le sache pas.

Il était le général de l'armée en progression, en charge de la masse grandissante de troupes et d'armes, d'artilleries et de vivres, qui avaient été envoyé depuis le Japon pour prendre les terres Chinoises des mains Allemandes. Pendant que l'Ouest était occupé avec sa propre œuvre de conquête, les provinces volées de l'Est sont des proies faciles – du moins pensait-_il,_ tout comme ceux qui l'avait envoyé.

Il était jeune, mais l'armée avait été toute sa vie; Son père l'avait entrainé, il avait ignoré les larmes de sa mère, et quand le jour vint où il était assez vieux il était plus que prêt. La réputation de sa famille et de sa nation était des poids jumeaux sur ses épaules, mais pas assez lourd pour calmer sa nature téméraire.

Il portait son propre fusil, la baïonnette paré; à ses côtés se trouve aussi bien le sabre que l'arme à feu. Le cache œil qui couvre son œil droit perdu et d'un bleu clair et vibrant.

Son pistolet avait appartenu à son père avant lui; le sabre était graver de mots qui n'était que les siens.

Il était un homme dangereux, une arme aiguisé pointé sur l'extérieur du monde froid et brumeux du Fuji. Sans lui, l'offensive Japonaise faiblirait; sans lui, il y aurait peut-être le temps pour que les troupes Allemande languissantes et les Chinoises puissent rassembler leurs forces et défendre leur terre chérie.

Il savait tout cela, mais il allait toujours se battre lui-même et avec ses propres armes dans ses mains.

Dans son esprit et dans son cœur criait un écho depuis son premier souvenir – un écho, une promesse. C'est un tambour battant rouge, une douleur acerbe et pulsante, son moment sacré.

C'était ses rêves, enveloppé de rouge et de feu.

C'était un baiser dont il se souvenait, comme il se souvenait d'une promesse à ne pas oublier-

Il saura, quand il rencontrera celui à qui il avait fait cette promesse; il saura, et nulle frontière, nulle limite, nulle impossibilité pourra l'en éloigner.

Il voulait plus qu'un baiser auquel se raccrocher.

Une promesse n'était pas suffisante


	12. Chapter 11

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre onze

_Au Bord de L'Ouest : Rencontre_

La nuit semblait longue et sans âme, le passage des heures faibli en une ombre descendante qui était toujours aussi calme et immobile qu'une vague de minuit. Yukimura venait de l'Ouest, se fondant dans les ombres comme de l'huile de l'une à l'autre. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il faisait son chemin à travers les clôtures de fortunes jusqu'aux abords d'un bâtiment construit en hâte servant de baraquement aux troupes d'invasion.

Derrière les baraquements se trouvait une tente d'officier, un pavillon de toile dont l'entrée voletait dans la brise, appelant, convoquant.

Il entendit une voix glisser chaudement et âprement dans la nuit, moitié teinté d'humour, moitié teinté d'envie.

Soudainement, il y avait plus que de l'adrénaline animant Yukimura, plus que la pression de sa mission; ses pupilles se dilatèrent dans la nuit, atteignant, cherchant, son être entier en feu, bondissant vers la source de cette voix.

Une réminiscence hantée se glissa dans son esprit, épaisse, acerbe et claire.

Ses lèvres le brulait d'un souvenir; comme chaque autre fois il ne se souvenait pas vraiment, il ne l'avait jamais entendu avant – mais il _connaissait cette voix. _La joie chanta en lui, oubliant le prix de son but; la raison de sa présence; le meurtre qui se tenait derrière lui comme une ombre, attendant.

D'autant qu'il soit concerné, il pouvait attendre pour toujours.

Cette fois il aurait plus qu'un baiser, plus qu'un souvenir.

_Cette fois ?_

Cette fois il allait prendre exactement ce qu'il voulait.

_Cette fois._

* * *

Masamune attendait, comme il attendait la plupart des nuits – pour un compagnon, une courtisane, l'amusement choisi de la nuit. C'est un avantage de sa position, une vanité qu'il appréciait.

Son vice était les yeux noisette et le rouge feu, jeunesse douce, sombre et tendu. Son vice était la peau dans des tons amande et ombre, les fines lignes de muscles sur la poitrine et l'abdomen, la droite et parfaite courbe d'un os iliaque, railleuse.

La raillerie et à la fois un souvenir et un désire; un désir souvent étanché, le souvenir jamais. Masamune rêvait de l'amour fleurissant d'un amant, d'une nuit qui s'ouvrirait à lui comme les pétales d'une fleur sacré. Et c'était _cette nuit_, peut être le ciel déverserait juste la vérité sur ses genoux – il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Quand la devanture de sa tente s'ouvrit et qu'il vit Yukimura, pendant un instant il n'y rien d'autre que des battements dans sa poitrine, le saut statique de son cœur était fort dans ses oreilles.

Il lécha ses lèvres sèches, et vit un léger rosissement venir saupoudrer les pommettes de l'homme en face de lui, les yeux de Yukimura peignant la courbe sans faille de son corps – mâchoire, gorge, clavicule, torse – tout juste visible à travers l'ouverture lâche de son haori.

"_**Red."**_

Sa voix était douce, attirante et pleine; il fit un sourire. Avec quelque chose comme un hoquet étranglé, Yukimura brisa son immobilité, soudain, désireux, tendre.

"_Dokuganryu_."

Et l'instant suivant leur monde se trouva réduit à des mains touchant dans la pénombre, soie noire, soie rouge, soie bleu et folie. Le monde qui leur échappa était brillant dans son unité – un soupir, un gémissement.

"_Toi_."

Et à cet instant, il n'y avait plus rien entre eux.

Cela dura une éternité.

_Pas assez longtemps_.


	13. Chapter 12

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre douze

_Au Bord de L'Ouest : Challenge_

Dans la nuit, Sanada Yukimura et Date Masamune n'était plus ennemis, ils n'étaient plus des combattants, plus des soldats, plus des hommes.

Ils étaient une créature faites de corps en sueur et de désire, une créature de luxures, de luxures satisfaites, de soupir et de gémissements – une lumière, une vie. Ce n'était qu'un instant et seulement la nuit, mais cela dura aussi longtemps que la sensation de doigts creusant dans des hanches, aussi longtemps qu'un unique œil gris-mer restera plongé dans une ardente et passionné paire troublé couleur terre – aussi longtemps que l'emprise du plaisir sera sur eux, leurs mains, leurs langues, et leurs sexes en une profonde, profonde union.

Quand Yukimura fut nu sous lui, exposé de toutes les manières – quand il se tourna, l'attirant, la bouche ouverte, sexe glissant contre sexe, cherchant n'importe quelle friction – c'était là, à ce moment, que Masamune vit le début de la fin.

Une marque, noire, courbé et accablante; un traitre symbole, une ombre, un démon peint de façon permanente, une austérité. Un tatouage, si petit, si innocent. Sept traits imprimés sur la chair musclé de la cuisse de Yukimura, sept traits qui écorchaient le cœur de Masamune avec leur signification alors même qu'il appuyait ses lèvres sur ce point sensible derrière le genou.

_Résistance._

_Assassin_

_Toi…_

"Toi…"

Après ça, un son de plaisir, un son de douleur, Masamune fut silencieux, ses sons tous conservé intérieurement, même alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait formant un petit 'o' de plaisir lors d'un contact inattendu. Il attendait la trahison maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas dénier cela – pas son désir, pas son envie, pas l'espace dans son cœur qui avait été apaisé si soudainement.

Yukimura gémi et appuis chaque centimètre de sa peau vers le haut, et certains de ces gémissement étaient à cause des choses que les mains de Masamune avaient commencés à faire, et d'autre venait de la sensation d'une douce et pâle peau sous ses doigts, des bras puissants qui marquaient les nouvelles limites de son monde –

Ce n'était pas le combat pour lequel il avait attendu, ce n'était pas de l'espoir; ce n'était pas la lance si familière dans sa main, mais le rival qu'il avait affronté avec; ce n'était pas la rébellion qu'il avait tant désiré mais ça, ça, ça…

Ça.

_Ça._

De la peau brulante qui infusait une atmosphère froide, transformant les ténèbres en une tendance stimulante, ouvrant de nouvelles lignes de pensées et de désir, des mouvements experts où l'embarras avait laissé place à l'instinct.

La langue de Masamune était brulante, électrique, sauvage, et si, si _bonne_– les lignes quelle suivait, téton, nombril, sexe…tout n'était que taquinerie, humide et merveilleuse, cascade de sensation qui tendaient les muscles des cuisses de Yukimura et le faisait arquer son dos.

Élève déterminé et enthousiaste, Yukimura voulait faire tout ce que Masamune avait fait – voulait toucher, voulait gouter, voulait d'avides promesses. Masamune était patient, il enseignait. – lèvres, langue, doigts et lentes sensation s'accroissant jusqu'au moment de l'union, d'unité parfaite, de profonde pénétration. Yukimura ferma les yeux et haleta, il ne pouvait que respirer, respirer, respirer, comme le demandait la voix essoufflé derrière son oreille.

Ce n'était que des heures plus tard; le milieu de la nuit depuis longtemps dépassé, quand Yukimura glissa dans le sommeil avec un sourire sur les lèvres, et une décision.

S'en était fini des guerres, des dieux de la guerre et du prix de l'honneur; tout cela n'était que douleur. Il resterait juste ici, ouvrirait son âme à son compagnon perdu puis retrouvé toute les nuits – il forgera une loyauté parfaite pour le seul et l'unique qu'il avait trouvé réellement digne.

Celui qu'il reconnaissait; le seul dont il avait besoin.

_Dokuganryu._

Masamune resta éveillé regardant l'homme bercé dans ses bras, et il pensa au matin et ce qu'il devra faire. Ils serons des soldats à nouveau; des hommes servant une cause, à nouveau – des hommes tuant pour leur vie et se battant pour la mort et pour gagner le futur d'un monde correspondant aux rêves de leur propre nation.

Il ferma son œil et pria que pendant qu'il dormait, il oubliera.

"_**Red…**_"

Oooooooo

Distorsion02:

Merci de tas considération, j'ai eu un week-end très chargé, j'essaye de m'installer dans mon propre appartement, donc il faut d'abord que j'en trouve un^^. Maintenant que Dragon Tales et terminer je me repose donc, les traductions sont un moyen de ne pas perdre la main.

Cette fic est un drame pur, le silence et en effet omniprésent parce qu'il signifie tellement de choses, les non-dits et les choses qu'il reste à dire par exemple. A force de traduire cette fic je me sent d'humeur poétique.

Merci encore de me suivre comme tu le fait, bisous à toi aussi.


	14. Chapter 13

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre treize

_Au Bord de L'Ouest : __Et comme ça tout ce termine._

La nuit passa rapidement, trop rapidement, les vides heures de noir faisaient la course sur la terre.

Masamune fut le premier à se réveiller, le premier à ouvrir l'œil sous le touché du matin et a sentir la chaleur du corps dur courbé contre son torse, le _yin _de son _yang._

La nuit qu'ils avaient passée dans le plaisirdemeurait toujours, la lumière mourante violette de l'aube n'était plus qu'un chatoiement, une défaillance de lumière qui passait à travers le fin triangle de l'ouverture de la tente. Dans la soie répandue et le silence autour d'eux Masamune vit une scène qui était arrivé tant de fois, écrite il y a longtemps pour son propre plaisir de lire.

Il revit les ténèbres dans ses souvenirs, la caresse d'une main bien plus tendre que ce que la main d'un guerrier devait être, les soupirs et le sentiment d'unité qui avait réveillé son âme et l'avait fait s'envoler à travers son corps comme un menaçant feu liquide.

Il sut soudainement, pleinement, complètement, que l'homme entre ses bras était l'homme qu'il avait attendu; qu'il ne serait plus jamais tourmenté par le souvenir d'un baiser.

Ce fut à cet instant, tandis qu'il se tournait, se penchant sur les lèvres entrouvertes par le sommeil de Yukimura, que la vérité lui revint, tout en même temps comme une descente plongeante.

_C'est l'homme que j'aime._

_L'homme dont je me souviens._

_L'homme que j'attendais._

Yukimura se tourna.

Les draps s'enroulèrent autours de ses mollets et laissèrent le reste de son corps exposé. Appréciatif, l'œil de Masamune suivi la courbe d'un dos révélé à sa vue, les épaules, fortes et musclées, les fesses, minces et tendues-

Et puis le savoir de cette identité et les conséquences qui avaient été marqué dans son esprit et oublié par la force de la volonté lui retournèrent. Aussi tranchante, dure et indéniable qu'elles avaient été la nuit précédente, la réalité l'assailli.

_Résistance, tatoué sur le dos de sa cuisse._

_Assassin- mercenaire – rebelle – meurtrier._

_C'est l'homme que j'aime, et il est ici pour me tuer._

Son cœur se brisa fraichement contre les motifs qui avaient été préparé par son premier bref aperçu de cette sombre marque encrée. La promesse de violence secrète prédominèrent dans l'esprit de Masamune et emplirent son cœur à ras-bord de trahison.

S'_il_ se souvenait, ce pourrait-il que celui auprès de lui fasse autre chose ?

_Nous étions faits pour cet instant !_

S'il avait attendu – pourquoi l'_aurait_ il fait, à moins que ce ne soit _pour_ quelque chose.

_Comment as-tu pu ?_

Est-ce qu'une nuit de désir avait été tout ce qui lui avait été accordé par le ciel ?

_Comment as-tu pu !_

Son œil accusa silencieusement l'endormi, sombre et empli de douleur. L'angoisse qui s'éleva lui en n'était que confusion panique et peu, trahison tordu en une corde de pourquoi et _pourquoi _et_ pourquoi encore._

Encore, parce qu'il y avait toujours le souvenir de ce qui était venu avant – un souvenir qu'il ne comprendrai jamais, un souvenir qu'il avait vécu pour le croire.

Il avait vécu à travers les batailles, les tortures, la terreur, l'agonie et les pertes.

_Rien_ de tout cela ne l'avait préparé pour le moment qui serait…_celui-là._

Celui-là, qui participait à toute ces choses, et pourtant n'était aucune d'entre elles, pire que toutes ces choses.

Celui-là, qui emportait tous les mots, toute les pensée, sauf une

_Mort._

La mort, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans cet homme.

Cet homme, dont il devait encore apprendre le nom.

Cet homme, dont la simple existence le détruirai où le briserait.

Sous l'oreiller, les doigts de Masamune trouvèrent la courte lame qu'il gardait la pour les urgences. Il hésita à peine pendant un instant – et tel avait été la confiance de Yukimura en Masamune qu'il ne se réveilla que quand le couteau glissa avec expertise entre ses côtes. Il entendit la voix de Masamune provenir du lointain, un son comprimé dans le coton.

"Je ne pouvais pas te laisser me tuer – Je ne le pouvais pas – peu importe combien je t'aime-"

Deux expirations sifflantes quittèrent les lèvres de Yukimura, et avec elle des mots aussi tranchants et clair que des étoiles dans une nuit sans lune.

"Je…n'allait pas le faire. Ne suis-je pas…plus important pour toi ? Tu l'es – _Tu l'es__-_"

Ses yeux s'enflammèrent comme des Grenats sous la lumière tombante du matin.

"Mais toujours…tu veux…ta façon…"

Et puis le calme- soudain, sans fin, complet.

Trois respirations difficiles furent tout ce que Masamune puis tenir.

Il entendit la grêle commencé à tomber, quelque part au plus profond de son âme-

Et puis la douleur dans son abdomen, terne bien que la lame soit affuté; la douleur s'enveloppant autour de lui, réconfortante, une caresse aussi rouge et chaude que le feu.

Du sang emplit ses mains taché posé en coupe, débordante comme une offrande.

Le sang et la douleur.

_Rouge, et magnifique._

_**"Red."**_

Oooooooooo

Hipui :

J'essaye de mettre de nouvelles fics où de nouveau chapitres régulièrement, contente que tu apprécies mon travail. En effet dommage qu'il n'y ai pas plus de DateSan, imagine moi qui n'ai pratiquement rien d'autre à lire que ce que j'ai écrit. Je suis plus qu'heureuse quand il y a de nouveau auteurs ^^


	15. Chapter 14

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre quatorze

_Voyageur dans les Abysses Ténébreuses III__._

_Seul maintenant, Yukimura se remémorait le gout de la douleur comme du sang et de la poussière; se remémorait la blessure qui avait brutalement arraché sa vie, son bonheur, ses rêves – une blessure sur son corps et une blessure sur son âme. Encore et encore, ils n'avaient vécu que d'une façon – se rencontré, se battre, et mourir – mais jamais comme ça, __**jamais**__ comme ça._

_Jamais un couteau traitre dans la nuit, jamais une douce trahison._

_Il se remémorait le silence, et il s'en souvenait d'une époque après une époque après une époque, s'écaillant comme de la rouille._

_Dans l'endroit sombre et calme entre une vie et la suivante, entre l'éternité et demain, Yukimura attendait- et bien que ce ne fut pas long, ce fut interminable, et bien qu'il soit plein d'amour, ce fut l'agonie qui franchit ses lèvres en premier quand Masamune fut devant lui, le cherchant, avide du réconfort que Yukimura lui dénia et des sensation que ce nulle part n'était pas fait pour donner._

_"Sais-tu ce que je pourrais__ faire pour être libéré__ de toi ? Sais-tu ce que je __**paierai ?**_

_Masamune se trouva stupéfait, désespérer, abattu._

_"Mon existence entière, les nombreuses vie de mon être – Je te les aient données. Nombre de cœur, nombre de corps, des années et des années et des années – pourquoi est tu si stupide ! Pourquoi est tu si fier ? Quel genre d'imbécile assassine son amant – quel genre de fou…?_

_La frustration serait la voix de Yukimura ; la rage et la douleur contre la promesse brisé en laquelle il s'était permis de croire pour qu'une nuit mortel l'envoie bruler dans les flamme comme une étoile mourante._

_"Je t'aime – Je te hais ! Et je t'aime."_

_Masamune se tenait ferme dans les vague de puissance, et une larme glissa de son œil unique._

_Même ceci était une preuve, une partie de la promesse._

_Ils étaient faits pour être ensembles._

_Il ne pouvait __**être **__que comme Yukimura se souvenait; n'importe quoi d'autre serait une farce, une simple erreur de direction._

_"Je sais – Je l'ai su le moment où je l'ai fait – J'ai su que c'était une erreur. Je suis tellement désolé, __**Red.**__"_

_La question arriva, comme il savait qu'elle le devait._

_"Dit moi pourquoi – Tu moi pourquoi tu nous as vendu pour le sang !"_

_Des éclairs fusèrent et tremblèrent dans les ténèbres, flashèrent et se plièrent en une caresse bleu._

_"Tu portais la marque de mon ennemi. Tu étais un assassin – Tu appartenais à la __**cause**__."_

_Et Yukimura sut qu'il était celui qui avait trahis, celui qui avait vendu son âme, celui qui avait fait la pire bêtise en silence, celui qui avait ouvert la tragédie et avait laissé une ligne noire et droite pour que la mort la suive._

_Pour la première fois depuis toujours, il sauta par-dessus le néant entre eux et rien ne l'arrêta._

_Pour la première fois depuis toujours, meurs âme se rencontrèrent et s'entrelacèrent dans un baiser au-delà de tous de ce que la chair pouvait rêver d'atteindre._

_C'était tellement que vouloir plus ne serait rien d'autre que de l'avidité__ – mais ils __**étaient **__avides, et ils le savaient, et ils n'en avaient pas honte._

_"Je suis désolé. Si je t'avais parlé-"_

_"Je suis moi aussi désolé. Si je t'avais réveillé-"_

_Masamune tendis ses bras._

_Yukimura embrassa tout son être._

_"Aller, __**Red. Let's party**__**. **__Essayons encore, une dernière fois…"_


	16. Chapter 15

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre quinze

_La Longue Nuit : Temps_

Nous sommes en 1937, la guerre avait relevé la tête dans le lointain Est, se déroulant comme un dragon de fumée et de terreur, posé avec ses crocs luisant s'ouvrant sur les villes, livrée aux pillages, des provinces les plus à l'Est de la Chine.

Beijin.

Tianjin.

Shanghai.

_Nankin._

Nous sommes en 1937 et Nankin avait gonflé, pleine de réfugiés, un million d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants trainant leurs âmes à travers les rues; Nankin ville se tenant au bord d'un terrible précipice, Nankin, pour qui une tempête se levait déjà, soufflant son vent d'hiver.

Nous sommes en 1937, et Nankin, cent générations de beauté et de tradition, disparaissait dans les flammes.

Les généraux de l'armée Japonaise, leurs lieutenants et officiers, les légions d'homme dirigé froidement, calmement le long d'un chemin d'ombre peu profonde – ils observaient, leur souffle faisant de la buée, tandis que les corps barraient le Yangtze et s'empilait dans les rues de la ville, tandis que les hommes mourraient et que les femmes hurlaient à la perte de leur vie et de leur précieuse vertu, tandis que le vicieux cercle de violence continuait, ne faisant que s'ajouté à ce qui deviendrait une ère d'atroces douleurs.

Un homme se tenait seul, séparé de tous les autres, stoïque, droit, son regard fixe. Son visage ne montrait rien de ses pensées, rien de son âme.

Il était venu pour diriger une armée conquérante, suivant le silence au fond de son esprit et de ses rêves à moitié oublié, suivant cette sensation, l'insistance de son subconscient : _il lui manquait quelque chose._

Il lui faudra des années pour qu'il apprenne ce qu'était ce quelque chose – ce que le murmure de rétribution, émotion, silence, signifiait.

Pour l'instant, il était piégé dans la terreur du temps. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait que regarder alors que ses soldats cessaient d'être des hommes – alors qu'ils devenaient des bêtes armées de métal, des bêtes dont la faim était contenue dans les ténèbres de la nuit hurlante.

Il ferma les yeux face aux tourments et à la tragédie, tourna le dos et s'en alla.

C'était une vue qui tirait un fil en lui; un fil de souvenir.

Les sons et les odeurs de la guerre – il les connaissait.

_Pourquoi ?_

Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se souvenir; il goutta le traumatisme s'accumulant sur le bout de sa langue.

Son nom est Sanada Yukimura.

Cet instant formera sa vie.


	17. Chapter 16

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre seize

_La Longue Nuit : __Choix_

Dans l'Est, la guerre avait fait rage pendant la majeure partie de trois générations.

Dans l'Ouest, la faillite de l'économie et l'empire de Wall Street avait oblitérer tous sauf le souvenir de la grande guerre. Il n'y avait pas de ville blessé à guérir, pas de terre bombardé qui témoignait de la violence passé sur le monde. Les seules cicatrices était née d'hommes, et les hommes ont vite fait d'oublier, ils sont rapide à mourir, bien qu'il soit lent, lent, lent à guérir.

Ils sont lents à relever la tête quand le poids de la dépression se posait comme du fer sur leurs dos, quand les sans-emplois sont nombreux et les riches peu nombreux partages le même regard sombre vers un futur incertain.

Un homme sortait du lot commun; un homme élever avec les histoires de moment désespéré d'homme à homme qui solidifiait une guerre. Il pouvait entendre le craquement d'une balle au bord de l'arme, savait par instinct la meilleure façon d'équiper une baïonnette, connaissait la sensation de lame dans ses mains, d'une et de deux et de trois et de six. Il connaissait l'odeur du carnage et à quel point une main était glissante quand trempé de sang.

Il savait, parce qu'il rêvait en noir et sang, rêvait de douleur et de panique, rêvait de chair, de furie, et puis à nouveau de sang. Il n'en avait jamais dit un mot à personne, de ces vies qui étaient tapi en lui, de cette longue histoire que portait son âme. Il n'avait jamais parlé de cet amour présent jusque dans ses os, de la tempête qui se levait en lui quand l'aube dérobait la lumière demeurante des souvenir de son esprit, dérobait le sourire qu'il cherchait encore même maintenant, dérobait la chaleur de douces lèvres et le contact d'un corps offert et ferme.

Il attendait la guerre; il pouvait la sentir arrivé dans ses os.

Il ne serait pas là, autrement; il ne serait pas en train d'attendre.

Et puis 1941 arrive, et la guerre du monde devient la guerre des Etats Unis. Il était sur le premier navire, dans le première troupe; il va chercher cette terre qui était la terre natale des deux parties de son âme; celle qu'il portait, et celle qu'il allait maintenant retrouver.

_C'est comme ça que nous nous cherchons; c'est comme ça qu'on se retrouve, époque après époque._

Il était Date Masamune, et il voulait entendre _cette_ voix lui parler, voulait sentir _ces lèvres_ tandis qu'elles prononcent son nom contre sa peau.

_Dokuganryu._

Il l'entendit, _le sentit_ dans ses souvenirs.

"_**Red."**_

Cela roula sur sa langue, chaud et doux et emplis de souffrances.


	18. Chapter 17

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre dix-sept

_La Longue Nuit : Attirance_

Il ne fallut pas longtemps – quelques heures seulement – pour que Masamune ne réalise que rien dans ses souvenirs n'aurait put le préparer à cette bataille, ce combat. L'ennemi était invisible, et le son et l'odeur des armes à feux tirant se déversaient sur ses sens, interrompu çà et là par une giclé cramoisi où un grognement d'agonie. La mort n'était pas une belle chose et la mort n'était pas raide et ils mouraient, mouraient tous autour de lui –

Ses amis, ses camarades, ses compatriotes. Ils offraient leurs vies dans les plus horribles façons que l'inimitié humaine pouvait divisé, et bien qu'il ait vu des centaines d'horreurs, une centaine de traumatismes, une centaine de conflit annonçant la fin d'un monde dans ses rêves –

C'était bien pale en comparaison de ce monde qui s'était étalé devant sa vision d'être vivant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus propre, quelque chose de plus doux venant de se nouveau monde en guerre, il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était attendu à une différence. Comme la présence tapis au fond de son cœur, le sang avait toujours été, et serait toujours rouge.

C'était une grosse tâche sur le pacifique, et ça le suivait- d'une île à un autre, de victoire amère en défaite amère et vice versa. Il devint rapidement l'un des _vieux garçons_, tandis que l'âge de ses camarades semblait descendre avec les mois qui s'écoulaient – 24, 21, 17 – c'est un secret. Il attendait, regardant les nouveaux visages avec d'étranges profondeurs d'indifférences, les ignorant quand il voyait qu'ils n'étaient pas celui qu'il attendait. Ils allaient très probablement mourir, trop jeune pour écouter, trop douloureux à perdre quand ils devenaient ses amis.

Autant qu'il regardait, il ne s'attendait pourtant pas à trouver celui qu'il voulait; ses hommes étaient tous dans son camp, après tout.

_Et où serait le fun la dedans, hein __**Red ?**_

Il imaginait la mine renfrogné qu'il savait que son rival arborerai, imaginait le mouvement de ses long cheveux sur son épaules alors qu'il se retournait, irrité.

Quand il se battait, Masamune regardait les visages de plus près – il écoutait, avec toute son âme, pour un son qu'il puisse reconnaitre – un mot – un rire – un cri de guerre. Ça ne venait pas de cette guérilla étalé de porte-avions et de navire de combat qui commençait ses heures de services; il ne sentait personne de spéciale durant ses treks dans la jungle où dans les îles rocailleuses qui parsemait la mer gardant le corps principal de l'archipel Japonaise.

Quand il rencontra finalement le visage qu'il avait tant espéré, quand il ressentit finalement cette vague de foudre vivante qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose, le monde s'effondrai autour de lui. Il se tenait toujours droit, et fixait son regard, mais c'était le mauvais moment pour être distrait.

Il sentit la balle tailler son épaule, une intense piqure – il en sentit une autre se loger profondément dans sa cuise avec une force dévastatrice.

Il eut de la douleur, mais son plaisir était plus grand aussi longtemps que ses yeux restaient rivés sur le champ de bataille – sur le leader des forces ennemis, sur la réponse à toutes ses questions…

Sur Sanada Yukimura.

Finalement, le craquant et crépitant son des armes à feu s'éteint, et avec, une part d'espoir; il n'y eu pas de cris de victoire, pas d'accroupissement de personnel médical, plus aucuns sons. Le visage sur lequel il s'était concentré disparaissait de sa vision et devenait noir – et puis, sèchement, il revint avec un éclair de douleur.

Il entendit une langue rapide et saccadée, une voix familière prononçant des mots qu'il pouvait comprendre mais ne comprenait pas.

"Celui-là est vivant – emmenez le et préparer le pour interrogatoire."

Clignant des yeux face à une pression écrasante, Masamune ouvrit les yeux et regarda directement dans un regard sans compromit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Sa voix sorti comme un croassement atténué, mais son langage était un japonais reconnaissable et il vit la surprise sur le visage dans son champ de vision.

"Alors nous y voilà de nouveau, hein, _**Red **_?"

Les yeux qui le fixaient eurent un éclat passant de terre d'ombre à ruby, des teintes de brun et de sang.

Mais vide.

_Vide._

Dans l'horreur et la terreur tel qu'il n'avait connu dans aucune vie, Masamune se sentit tombé dans un profond et sombre puits de souffrances.

_Vide._

Il avait trouvé _**Red**_, mais il n'y avait aucune attirance ici.


	19. Chapter 18

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre dix huit

_La Longue Nuit : __Rencontre_

Bien qu'il n'ait rien dis, bien qu'il soit emplis de _rien_, bien qu'il n'y ait pas une étincelle où une vaguelette de sentiments en lui pour cet homme, cet American à moitié mort avait eu l'audace de donnée un surnom à son geôlier…

Bien qu'il n'y ait rien, Yukimura _savait quelque chose_ – et il n'aimait pas ça, n'aimait pas la sensation qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, le sentiment que les ténèbres en lui étaient autre chose que des ténèbres, que c'était en fait une ombre posé sur l'entièreté de sa vie.

Signifiant que le but qu'il lui manquait avait disparu dans la nuit qui approchait, violet et tendre comme un bleu.

_Tendre._

Ses yeux remontèrent doucement sur la gauche, glissant en silence le long de la courbe d'une pommette, une jugulaire – le mot le surprit lui-même quand il lui vint, l'insistance dessus, l'étrangeté d'une soudaine vision qui l'attacha dans un moment de _bleu__ –_ mais il secoua la tête et continua de marcher derrière son prisonnier, cet étrange homme borgne, dont le regard piquait sa peau comme de la foudre.

Yukimura se rappela qu'il avait un travail à faire – un but plus profond, un qui s'était fait connaitre plus tôt dans la journée, un jour quand toute les ténèbres de la guerre s'était figé et s'étendait alors juste sous ses pieds.

_Souvient toi de Nankin. Souvient toi de la bête qu'un homme peut devenir. Souvient toi de ces sombres abysses._

Il essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de rester concentré intérieurement, et il gagna quelque moment de liberté loin de ce regard, la sensation de foudroiement qu'il donnait, la charge électrique d'attention-besoin-désir-envie…

Mais ils étaient peu, ces moments, et plus ils avançaient dans le corridor, plus Yukimura faisait de pas avec cet homme à côté de lui dans une civière, plus il ne pouvait se retenir de laissé son regard partir sur le côté, observant, apprenant un visage qui était soudainement, parfaitement familier.

Pas assez vite (trop vite) ils atteignirent une pièce au bout d'un couloir, vide à l'exception d'un lit de camp, un tabouret et un seau. Le groupe de soldats lâcha la civière brutalement sur le lit de camp, et Yukimura grinça intérieurement, regardant l'œil du prisonnier s'agrandir avec la soudaine douleur.

Avec des ordres courts et claquants, Yukimura fit appeler un médecin et s'assit sur le tabouret pour attendre, regardant alors que l'homme arriva et commença à secouer la tête en voyage les dommages qui avaient été infligé à son tout nouveau patient.

"Une blessure à l'épaule, peu profonde et nette…mais sa jambe nécessitera plus de travail, Sanada-sama. La force de la balle a brisé l'os. Cet homme doit être reconnaissant que la fracture a été nette, et que la balle n'a pas percuté directement l'os."

Une heure à peu près s'écoula, durant laquelle Yukimura fut reconnaissant que le prisonnier soit inconscient; il y eu beaucoup de sang et pas mal d'inconfortable _hmm_ et _ahh_ provenant du médecin. Finalement, la jambe se trouva enroulé dans des bandages frais et le médecin reparti, s'inclinant rapidement dans la direction de Yukimura.

Une autre heure s'écoula, et puis l'homme commença à se réveiller, se mouvant faiblement, d'une souffrance visible. Son œil s'ouvrit lentement, et Yukimura sentit à nouveau le titillement de savoir qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il se concentra sur l'œil manquant, celui derrière le cache-œil, celui qui ne le troublait ni ne le contrôlait pas.

"Nom ?"

Dit-il en anglais, sèchement, dans le déni des moments qui venaient justes de s'écouler.

L'œil se tourna vers lui à nouveau et il y avait tant de peine à l'intérieur, tellement de chagrin, une perte tellement palpable, que Yukimura s'en trouva intimidé.

Il s'interrogea sur la douleur répondante en lui; à la dissonance de la guerre qui se brisait en son âme; à la moitié de lui-même qui ne voulait rien de plus que réconforté, consolé, laver cette peine pour toujours.

"Tu ne te rappelle vraiment pas de moi, pas vrai, _**Red**_ ?"

Avec froideur, détournant le regard, refusant d'entendre, Yukimura répéta sa question.

"_Nom_ ?"

Il trouva comme réponse un soupir; un rire d'auto-dévalorisation.

"Date Masamune. Date Masamune c'est mon nom. Et…_Dokuganryu_. Lequel préfères-tu, _**Red **_?"

Mais Yukimura ne put répondre, parce que le son de ce mot, ce nom – cela l'avait lancé sur une mer d'épine, de souvenirs et d'émotions avec des bords coupant comme du verre.

_Dokuganryu_

_**Dokuganryu**_

Il en testa le son, le gout.

"_Dokuganryu_."

C'était aigre-doux, et aussi riche que du chocolat


	20. Chapter 19

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre dix neuf

_La Longue Nuit : __Challenge_

Masamune n'était pas préparé pour ces moments, pour leur douleur et leur surprise, bien qu'il se soit dit qu'il aurait dû.

Il avait dit _**Red**_ et il s'était attendu à une attirance, ce qu'il attendait était la même joie sauvage qui convulsait en lui –

Il ne s'était pas attendu au silence, où la confusion, où – rien.

Il n'était pas préparer à la peine extrême d'avoir été oublié; n'était-il pas suffisamment important ? Etait-il mauvais, terriblement mauvais d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait comprendre- es ce que sa vie, ses souvenirs, étaient une punition ?

_Quelle punition._

Où peut être un fantasme. Peut-être n'était-ce pas réel. Peut-être…de la folie.

_Un rêve. Un rêve devenu réalité – je dois être devenu fou._

Mais le rêve continuait de le fixer, d'ordonner un traitement pour ses blessures – douloureux traitement, mais quand il se réveilla il put sentir la différence, et bien qu'il y ait toujours quelque mal, c'était un meilleur mal. Pourtant, pas son cœur. Pas son cœur, à vif et grand ouvert et épuisé par le temps. Dont les dur, bord coupant et denté l'ouvrait encore plus à chaque mouvements, chaque pensée.

Il y avait une prière, une supplication au fond de lui alors que Yukimura se tourna vers lui – Yukimura, Sanada Yukimura, même le nom était le même –

Mais la voix qu'il désirait plus que tout entendre le caresser de mots et de son de passion n'était qu'interrogative, prenant les intonations d'un interrogateur, demandant son nom.

Masamune sentit quelque chose se briser en lui avec cette _preuve_, ce pur moment de souffrance – mais il répondit évasivement, jetant son angoisse comme une arme. Il le dit lui-même – _Dokuganryu_ – la chose qu'il aurait tant aimé entendre.

Et bien qu'il n'y eu pas la réponse qu'il attendait il vit _quelque chose_ – une lueur, un changement, un moment d'attirance. Yukimura le prononça – le mot qu'il avait voulu, ce nom qui voulait plus dire sur ces lèvres que n'importe quel autre.

"_D__okuganryu._"

Il le dit, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Soudainement la seule chose que Masamune put ressentir fut la brulure de l'espoir dans son ventre, le poids vide de celui-ci – mais l'homme dont il avait rêvé toute sa vie était silencieux à côté de lui, il observait, et l'étrangeté dans ses yeux étaient un tourbillon d'émerveillement et de misère.

"_**Red. Red **_– Est-ce que ça va, _**Red**_ ?"

Il fut répondit par une frustration coléreuse.

"Ne m'appelez pas comme ça – vous êtes mon prisonnier ! Vous devez rester silencieux, vous devez obéir – Vous ne devez parler que pour répondre à mes questions, et seulement par l'information que je requiers !"

L'œil de Masamune s'ouvrit grand sous la surprise, puis se rétrécie d'hilarité. Rire lui fit mal à l'épaule, mais il ne put se retenir; cet instant était différent de n'importe quel autre dans ses souvenirs, mais ça lui rappela tout autant le passé.

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, _**Red**_. Tu es juste tous comme dans mes souvenirs."

Il y avait tellement d'erreurs dans ce moment- le rire de Masamune, la façon dont sa voix enveloppait de velours ce mot, _**Red**_ la façon dont le corps de Yukimura s'inclina vers ce son sans s'en rendre compte. La façon dont cet étranger parlait de souvenirs, encore et encore, draguant à lui les vieux tomes du passé, leurs bordures, demeurant toujours dans son esprit.

Déconfit, en colère, Yukimura se tourna abruptement et s'en alla, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Ce son lui fit l'effet d'une gifle le ramenant à la réalité; piquant et soudain, elle revint à Masamune. Il regarda le sol autour de lui, gris et monotone maintenant que Yukimura était parti, prenant la passion et le feu avec sa présence.

Il était un soldat Américain, blessé et entre des mains ennemis.

Il était Date Masamune sans Sanada Yukimura –

Il était _Dokuganryu _sans _**Red**_; un dragon sans son feu.

Et ça faisait _mal_ -


	21. Chapter 20

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre vingt

_La Longue Nuit : __Et comme ça tout ce termine._

Ce qui suivi ne fut que cinq mois de tourments et d'étrangetés, cinq mois de convalescence et d'enfer.

Ce fut cinq mois où Yukimura oubliait toutes les nuits et se souvenaient tous les matins que le prisonnier dont il s'occupait et qu'il interrogeait n'était rien de ce qu'un prisonnier devait être – et cela en dépit de sa propre réputation de gentillesse et d'attention en ce qui concernait de s'occuper des vaincus, quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être permis, grandissait en lui et Date Masamune.

Il ne s'était jamais permis, et ce depuis le premier jour, de parler où de penser à son prisonnier comme autre chose que _Date Masamune_. il ne pouvait pas penser à lui comme à un homme, où à un soldat – et tout particulièrement il ne pouvait pas penser à lui comme _Dokuganryu_. C'était sur cette voix que reposait la folie. Cette voix où reposait l'étrange sensation qu'il pensait être son âme, faisant surface – une sensation comme une bête surgissant en lui, rugissant joyeusement et grinçant de peur à la fois.

Mais Masamune n'avait aucun scrupule à l'appeler _**Red**_, bien que ce nom n'ait jamais eu aucun sens pour Yukimura. Masamune avait l'air porté par il ne savait quelle compulsion, un besoin, dont Yukimura ne pouvait se faire une idée. Il parlait sans arrêt du passé – un lointain passé, un passé récent, hier. Il ignorait le futur et le présent, puisque le futur les sépareraient dans l'incertain et le présent était un problème, un déséquilibre qui ne pouvait pas être corrigé sans perte. Il voulait ramener cette lueur de confusion dans les yeux de Yukimura, voulait tâter, corroder, soutirer et trouver _celui qui savait_.

Chaque jour il essayait et chaque jour il échouait, chaque jour il réduisait un peu plus sa fierté – mais il était insoumis et entier. Il était toujours confiant, parce qu'il devait l'être; parce qu'abandonner était la fin de toutes les options et la fin de tout espoir.

Il ne savait rien de leçon que Yukimura avaient apprises dans cette vie; il n'avait pas eu assez de temps, pas assez de conversation, et il n'y avait pas assez d'égalité entre eu pour qu'il pose des questions. La chose qui lui sautait le plus aux yeux était les plus fortes de ces leçons, pour lequel Yukimura restait un guerrier, et bien qu'il y ait l'acier de ceux qui avait pris des vies dans ses yeux, il y avait aussi une douceur – une gentillesse.

Masamune savait parce que toutes les nuits sans exception il entendait des cris, et aucun n'étaient les siens. Il n'y avait pas de torture, seulement des questions, et peut être était-ce parce que Masamune ne connaissait aucun secret, il pouvait parler librement sans mentir –mais il espérait que ce soit le cas. Il espérait que c'était parce que quelque part au fin fond du silence de la mémoire de Yukimura il y avait une voix qui appelait son nom.

Mais la vérité était Nankin. La vérité était que Yukimura connaissait la part sombre de la nature humaine –la vérité était qu'il avait vue trop de mascarades et trop de douleur pour pouvoir infliger ce tourment à quelqu'un d'autre. Au combat, sous l'effet de son sang chaud, il pouvait _tuer_ – mais il ne pouvait pas prendre un homme sans défense et le fustiger de souffrances.

Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce qui avait pu arriver qui arrivait maintenant, pas plus qu'il pouvait se souvenir de toutes les vies qui étaient venu avant.

Et en revanche, plus que tout, il ne voulait pas affronter cette tension dans son ventre, cette chaleur qu'était le rire de Masamune. Il ne voulait pas affronter ce sentiment qui n'avait pas à être là, et le désir qui grandissant avec, ne voulait pas admettre que ça avait été cinq mois de confinement et pas cinq jours parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de laisser partir son prisonnier.

Il n'y avait pas de souvenirs de ça dont il avait conscience, mais l'attraction entre eux était une partie du passé, une continuation de tout ce qu'il avait été avant même alors que Yukimura ignorait cela. Même s'il ne savait, ça ne changerait rien. il avait un travail à faire; il ne pouvait pas définir sa vie avec des désirs et des sensations.

Pas même quand ses rêves étaient de vif et splendides ténèbres. Pas même quand il en était venu à connaitre des soupirs, des sons et de la peau dans même toucher; pas même alors que ses questions devenaient de moins en moins importantes.

La fin, quand elle arriva, fus soudaine – même pour Yukimura. L'ordre venait du haut commandement; plus de prisonniers. Plus de temps où de ressources perdu pour l'options d'information qui étaient de moins en moins justes alors que les jours passaient.

Cette nuit, pour la première fois, il y eu le silence, et il était encore plus pénétrant de que les cris. Sans les bruits des interrogateurs et de leurs assistants, le complexe était recouvert d'un calme blanc. Il n'y avait pas de gémissements, mais la plupart des prisonniers n'étaient pas en conditions de faire plus que de pleurniché avec le soulagement que les ténèbres était venu sans douleurs.

Il se demanda combien savait déjà qu'elles allaient très bientôt devenir d_'éternelles_ ténèbres.

Il se demanda combien d'entre eux en serons reconnaissant.

Ses pieds l'emmenèrent dans les couloirs vides jusqu'à Date Masamune et il regarda par la fente dans la porte pour voir l'autre homme allongé sur son lit de camp, un bras couvrant ses yeux. Avec des mouvements habitués, Yukimura referma l'ouverture, leva le verrou, ouvrit la porte. Il y eu un énorme grincement alors que la lourde porte s'ouvrait, un son familier maintenant, et Masamune se redressa sur ses coudes, placardant un sourire sur son visage.

"Bonjour, _**Red**_."

Yukimura sentit ce frisson familier puis il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis le début de ça…_ça._

"Date Masamune… _Dokuganryu_. "

L'œil qui lui faisait face, assombrit par les ombres que le corps de Yukimura lançait dans la lumière du couloir, s'écarquilla. Yukimura entendit la respiration de Masamune s'accélérer, il sentait les battements de son propre cœur raisonner dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose changea dans l'atmosphère lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui; quelque chose devint plus tranchant, plus palpable, plus lourd. Peut-être que c'était ça décision; peut-être que c'était ce soupçon de pas-tout-à fait souvenir qui le touchai toujours quand il prononçait ce mot.

Il fit un pas en avant, lentement, et avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait ses mains déboutonnaient sa veste, défaisant les soigneuses plies pressées de tissus. Il entendit sa voix parler comme si elle n'était pas la sienne, mais elle l'était, et il se demanda s'il avait planifié ça depuis le début, même quand il croyait ne pas avoir de plan.

"_Dokuganryu_, c'est ta dernière nuit sur terre. La mienne également, je suppose. Un ordre et arrivé du haut commandement; il ne doit plus y avoir de questions, plus de réponses – plus de prisonniers. Au matin, l'équipe d'exécution arrivera et tu seras amené avec les autres dans la cour, où tu mourras."

Les yeux de Masamune étaient sur les mains de Yukimura, sur les boutons de la chemise de son uniforme qui était défais un à un. Il n'était pas si distrait qu'il n'avait pas entendu, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à comment réagir; s'était quelque chose à laquelle il s'était attendu, bien qu'il ait espérer n'importe quoi d'autre.

_N'importe quoi d'autre_, debout devant lui, se déshabillant.

Sous la chemise de l'uniforme il y avait un simple maillot de coton, et encore en dessous une peau lisse et halée. Yukimura doré, doré comme le soleil, ses tétons sombre comme des ombres sur le sable; Masamune ne pouvait détourner les yeux, et se pencha en avant sans un mot avant de passer son propre haut par-dessus sa tête.

Il était pale, trop pale et mince aussi, sa minceur presque décharner après cinq mois d'alimentation minimum, de peu d'exercice et de soleil. Yukimura ne pouvait détourner les yeux, se figeant pendant un moment, s'avançant pour poser ses doigts sur le torse de Masamune. Juste au-dessus de ses doigts se trouvait une pale ligne de peau cicatrisé; un étincelle parcouru son bras quand il la traça, s'envolant jusqu'à son cerveau. Le contraste était parfait, si familier; sa peau était plus foncé, toujours plus foncé –

Et puis cela devint une question sérieuse, une pointe de confusion dans son esprit.

_Toujours ?_

Il le dit à voix haute, le gouta, vit les yeux de Masamune s'agrandir et s'illuminer d'un orage de sentiments.

"Toujours…"

Il s'assit, sous le regard brillant de Masamune, et commença à délassé ses bottes – doucement, mécaniquement. Il les retira, puis ses chaussettes, les reposant dans chacune de ses bottes. Quand il se releva, pied nus, Masamune se leva avec lui et cette fois ils ne cherchèrent pas à retirer leurs vêtements, mais les vêtements de l'autre.

Les doigts de Masamune tremblaient sur la boucle du pantalon de Yukimura; il s'entait la chaleur s'enlacer en lui, les doigts de Yukimura qui touchaient ses hanches.

Et ils étaient nus, peau contre peau, les doigts allumant des feux, agitant des nerfs, traçant des muscles, cherchant à atteindre tout, n'importe quoi.

Les derniers mots prononcés avaient été de mort, et comme s'ils avaient été un sortilège, Masamune et Yukimura se mouvaient dans un silence de souffle et de gémissements. Ce fut Yukimura qui repoussa Masamune sur son lit de camp, Yukimura qui traçait les cicatrices sur cette peau pale avec sa langue, enveloppa ses lèvres autour du bout plissé d'un téton. Yukimura, qui tira un long, long gémissement de la gorge de Masamune, appuyant ses hanches, pressant la chaleur de son érection grandissante sur l'excitation répondante de Masamune.

Les halètements qu'il obtint lorsqu'il fit un mouvement de vas et vient, satin ferme contre satin ferme, le rendait fou. Il pouvait sentir Masamune lutter pour ne plus bouger, pour _prendre_ ce plaisir, pour ne pas le retourner et prendre le contrôle. Yukimura le regarda, se pencha en avant et prit sa lèvre entre ses dents, l'embrassant profondément. Il sentit les muscles se détendre tout le long du corps de Masamune, et cette dureté, trembler.

Des mots vinrent alors, mais peu.

"_**Red- Red**_, j'ai tant _attendu_- "

"Tu es mien, _Dokuganryu__._ Tu étais à moi depuis le début – Tu as toujours été mien."

Et puis encore, plus tendrement.

"_Dokuganryu_."

Il s'avança et la bouche de Masamune était ardente sur sa peau, sa langue était humide et rugueuse tandis qu'elle passait sur sa poitrine, ses tétons, excités et foncés, mais Yukimura dominait, contrôlait et Masamune n'arrivait pas à s'en soucié. Il avait attendu ça sa vie entière; ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu, pas la situation, pas la position – mais l'homme était l'homme qu'il voulait, et son baiser était un feu qui brulait le reste du monde.

Il n'y avait rien dans ses souvenirs qui soit comparable à ses infinis moments de plaisir – la langue qui glissait le long de son excitation, les doigts qui pénétraient son corps, un puis deux et puis trois. Masamune devint un arc de dos et de jambes, haletant de désir, ses mains cherchaient n'importe quel contact avant d'être épinglées, au-dessus de sa tête, par une puissante main. Il était un homme plus large que Yukimura, plus grand, plus épais- mais il avait été emprisonné durant cinq mois et ça se voyait.

Il gesticulait, pas pour se libérer, mais pour le fait de se débattre. La bouche de Yukimura était ardente contre sa gorge, lèvres, langue, dents et enfin–

Oui, et enfin.

La pénétration était un feu, s'étendant sur les bords de la douleur et le visage de Yukimura était tendu par le plaisir et la concentration. Il essayait de faire attention, d'être tendre, essayait d'attendre le plaisir de Masamune, mais Masamune donnait des coups de hanches, demandant plus, instaurant un rythme de rudesse.

Le monde se dissous en soupir, chaleur et sensations.

Ça ne dura pas éternellement, ça ne dura presque pas suffisamment longtemps – mais tout était bien. Empilés dans le trop petit espace du lit de camp de Masamune, ils pressaient leurs corps luisant de sueur l'un contre l'autre et murmuraient d'amour, et du passé – le passé que Yukimura sentait, maintenant; le passé que ne pouvait oublier Masamune.

"_- et puis Nobunaga – et après ça, il y cette bataille à Saiga – je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, mais je – la seconde bataille a été celle qui m'a tuer et je t'ai vu t'en aller__- y avait-il quelque chose…non, maintenant je me souviens – mais quand tu m'as trouvé en Chine, je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était toi, et tout ce qui s'est passé alors était de ma faute…"_

Les mots de Masamune se perdirent dans le silence.

L'aube arriva et la lumière était une douleur lancinante dans les yeux de Yukimura. Lentement, il se détacha de Masamune et se leva, traversa la pièce vers ses vêtements éparpillés. Il releva sa ceinture du sol et sa main resta un instant su son pistolet…puis bougea, lentement, jusqu'au long couteau gainé juste à côté. Ses pas étaient silencieux tandis qu'il refaisait le chemin inverse; il se tenait nu dans le seul rayon de soleil, sa peau rayonnante, ses yeux tacheté de feu écarlate.

Masamune était allongé avec ses yeux clos, son corps courbé autour d'un espace vide qui portait toujours la trace de la silhouette de Yukimura. Son visage était contenté, ces lèvres aimantes courbé en un sourire frai et léger. Yukimura resta sans bouger, puis il s'agenouilla au bord du lit de camp, serrant le couteau dans sa main. Il le positionna avec attention, juste pour que la lame glisse entre les côtes de Masamune, juste pour que la mort soit rapide et calme et pratiquement sans douleur.

Il observa, se brisant, la rencontre en la peau et le métal, et bien qu'il sache que la mort venait avec de rapides ailes, battant de plus en plus en direction de chaque prisonnier dans cet endroit – bien qu'il sache que ce qu'il offrait à son amant maintenant était une fin sans douleur pour ne pas que son ennemi l'ait –

Ses mains étaient pourtant figées. Il contemplait l'évasion dans des plans dramatiques et fantastiques qui partirent en cendre dans son esprit.

Une secousse remua tout son corps, et puis –

Une main était sur la sienne, et un œil, bleu dans les ombres, lui souriait avec amour.

Le couteau glissa à l'intérieur, et à l'extérieur.

Il y eu du sang – _sang__._

La voix de Masamune, lui échappant comme sa vie, n'était qu'un long soupir dans le silence.

"J'attendrai, _**Red**_."

La pièce fut soudainement vide, soudainement froide. Le seul rayon de soleil était blanc et corrosif maintenant, mais Yukimura se pencha et souri, _souri_, et laissa échappa un sanglot solitaire de douleur et de reproche. Il savait _exactement _ce que voulait dire Masamune.

Le couteau glissa à l'intérieur, et à l'extérieur.

Il y eu du sang – _sang__._

Il demeurait une odeur d'amour; d'ozone et de cendres.

TBC

Je viens de regarder un bout du drama Sengoku Basara Moonligh party…rien à faire même si c'est Sengoku Basara, ben moi les dramas…


	22. Chapter 21

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre vingt et un

_Voyageur dans les Abysses Ténébreuses IV_

_Le souvenir ne quitta pas Masamune dans la mort – comment cela aurait-il été possible, alors qu'il avait perduré tout au long de sa vie ? C'est un souvenir de nombreuses plaines, un souvenir de souvenirs, mais ne pensait pas qu'il aurait longtemps à attendre. Son être est __**éveillé**____dans l'attente, appuyé contre les rebords du temps et de l'espace._

_Il savait qu'il avait mérité ce que la vie lui avait réservé – il savait qu'il __**n'était **__que punis, punis pour son manque de confiance, punis pour la douleur qu'il avait infligé__e__ à l'autre moitié de son âme__ avec son égoïsme et sa fierté._

_Masamune n'en avait que faire de la fierté, maintenant. Masamune était prêt à sacrifié tout ce qu'il avait juste pour voir revenir celui qu'il attendait, tout ce temps. Il ne voulait plus rien, s'il ne pouvait pas tout avoir; l'oubli, à défaut du bonheur._

_Quand Yukimura arriva, la violence à laquelle s'était préparé Masamune n'était pas là; il y avait un bouleversement en Yukimura, il y avait une blessure encore emplis de douleur. Il était une présence d'excuses, s'avançant et reculant à la fois, puisque autant que Masamune connaissait la cause du traumatisme de leur vie précédente, Yukimura aussi._

_Il pouvait voir l'écho maintenant, le couteau dans sa main, cette fois._

_Il pouvait voir la trahison qu'il avait faite de son propre cœur- oubliant par peur, gaspillant des jours, des mois – gaspillant le futur._

_Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être sans l'étreinte dont il avait soif, maintenant._

_Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter d'être pardonné._

_Mais il n'y avait pas de distance ici, pas entre les corps, pas entre les cœurs. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de distance, où tout n'était qu'âmes. Le néant était ténèbres, et puis c'était tout Masamune, une étreinte sans directions, un désir sans séparation._

_C'était un moment de réconfort._

_Cela ramena Yukimura à lui, les rapprochant et les séparant. Ils flottaient loin du temps ensemble, ils étaient deux et ils étaient Un._

_"Tu es mieux maintenant, __**Red**__."_

_"Tu ne devrais pas me pardonner-"_

_"Parce que tu as été un sale con ? Au moins tu ne l'as pas fait volontairement – pas comme moi. Et j'ai été trop cupide de ne pas vouloir que tu pardonnes et oubli – J'ai prix a été payé pur ce coup-là, pas vrai ?"_

_Le soupçon d'humour fut une étincelle lapis sur la peau de Yukimura._

_"C'était – la dernière fois, tu avais dit. J'ai ruiné notre vie !"_

_"C'est le monde qui a fait ça – le monde de la guerre. Pas toi – ça n'a jamais été toi."_

_Son baiser fut un orage entier, pas juste de la foudre, et les yeux de Yukimura se réchauffèrent à nouveau, la pulsation de sa flamme, son amour, brillante et grandissante._

_"Aller, Dokuganryu. Allons y- essayons encore. Je sais ce que je dois faire, je sais seulement ce que je dois faire."_

_Curieux, Masamune rencontra son regard brillant et se trouva incapable de lui refuser cela. Ça représentait un challenge – ça représentait une promesse. Ça représentait un savoir qui lui faisait espérer que peut être cette fois, cette fois ils seraient capables de trouver ce qu'ils avaient cherché depuis le début._

_"__**Okay, Red**__. Un dernier essai, juste pour toi."_

_Et puis le temps recommença à nouveau._

_La nuit noire devenant le vaste et nouveau monde._

Note : Désolé si je ne suis pas très actives en ce moment, je ne suis pas aussi dispo que j'aurais dû l'être, you see ?

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu, laissé un commentaire ne brule pas les doigts, et ça me motive pour aller plus vite


	23. Chapter 22

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre vingt-deux

_Et Jusqu'à La Fin : Temps_

Cet année était celle de 1989 et le Japon était une nation changée, une nation que ses ancêtres pourraient ne pas reconnaitre. C'était une nation qui avait été détruite par la guerre et l'arme atomique, une nation qui avait été reconstruite avec fierté, une nation avec ses yeux maintenant fixé fermement sur le futur.

Elle était toujours la demeure de grands hommes, puisque la guerre n'était pas la seule chose que requérait la grandeur, ce n'était même pas la meilleure. Tokyo avait été construite grande et brillante, métal et verre dans le jour, néon dans la nuit. Ce n'était qu'une cité sans sommeil de plus, une autre tour de l'accomplissement humain; ses rues pavées étaient vivante d'échanges, de trafics et d'êtres humains vivant leur vie.

Au bord des villes, les montagnes et les forêts attendaient pour rafraichir les esprits épuisés des gens. Tous les anciens étangs et les anciens palais n'avaient pas survécu, pas toutes les anciennes cascades, les anciens sanctuaires, les anciens temples…

Mais il en restait toujours beaucoup et en Automne et pour les festivals qui étaient toujours célébrés depuis le début de la colonisation de l'île, les gens sortaient des villes dans de longues rivières de couleurs vives et d'habits traditionnels, suivant les lanternes flottantes et les volutes de fumée d'encens.

L'un de ses temples, décoré et luminescent pour les visiteurs de l'O-bon, était la maison de Sanada Yukimura.

Les immeubles de bureaux et les rues de Tokyo étaient la maison de Date Masamune…

Mais aucun d'eux n'était encore assez grand.

Nous sommes en 1989 et le monde les attendaient.

Nous sommes en 1989 et le monde à changer et tout, _absolument tout_ était différent – excepté la seule chose qui comptait vraiment.

OOOOOOOOO

Distorsion02 :

Oh effectivement, ravie de te revoir aussi, je suis productive uniquement parce que les traductions son moins couteuse en énergie et en temps que les fictions originale, en gros je me repose tout en continuant à faire des choses qui me plaises ^^. Ils n'ont de quatre ans, les chinois et les japonais ce sont aussi affronté pendant la guerre mondiale, c'est pas de maintenant qu'ils se haïssent, ils se disputent même encore la souveraineté de certaines îles (il me semble que c'était au programme de bac ça à mon époque…). Ce n'est pas vraiment Date qui choisit en fait, il et juste fatigué de souffrir et d'essayé pour rien, alors Yukimura et obligé de lui demander pour s'assurer qu'il se réincarne avec lui, autrement ça ne servirait rien, pas vrai ? Je ne peux pas en dire plus sans gâcher la surprise alors…

Merci encore d'être là^^


	24. Chapter 23

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre vingt-trois

_Et Jusqu'à La Fin : Choix_

Sanada Yukimura n'avait que six ans et il suivait sur les talons de sa grand-mère alors qu'elle s'inclinait et accueillait les visiteurs qui se déplaçaient d'un étale à l'autre. Les lanternes qui pendaient au-dessus de sa tête étaient comme des étoiles scintillantes presque assez proche pour qu'il puisse les touché; on lui offrit des dango et si brillant et adorable était son sourire que le vendeur lui en offrit d'autres immédiatement, en dépit des protestations de sa grand-mère.

Pourtant, il y avait beaucoup de monde, des familles, des camarades de classes et des couples qui s'affairaient tous, de plus les étale de nourritures étaient les plus occuper dans la surface du temple. En un instant, le visage de Yukimura changea de sourire rayonnant à au bord des larmes. C'était chez lui, oui – mais où était grand-mère ?

Soudainement, tout ce qu'il put voir autour de lui s'était des étrangers, de hauts visages qui se penchaient sur lui avec de terribles expressions.

"Eh, toi – petit garçon ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?"

La voix était celle d'un étranger et Yukimura fut pleins de ressentiment d'avoir été appelé petit garçon, donc il ne répondit pas. Il avait six ans après tout – six ans et demi ! – et il était un _grand_ garçon, pas un petit.

"Eh – eh, _**Red**_, pourquoi tu pleures, hein ? Les Festivals ne sont pas pour pleurer – et puis tu as des dango !"

La voix était toujours étrange, mais Yukimura soudainement n'était plus si mécontent. Après tout, cette voix avait raison – c'était un festival et il n'était pas _vraiment_ perdu. Et, effectivement, il _avait_ des dango. Il y avait aussi une question qui devait être posé, parce qu'il ne pouvait possiblement pas laissé passer une insulte et cet étranger l'avait appelé quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Mais quand Yukimura releva les yeux, il fut immédiatement enchanté.

L'étranger était un jeune garçon, plus vieux que lui mais pas de beaucoup. Il était vêtu de bleu, avec comme motif les vagues de l'océan; il était brun et cet œil que Yukimura pouvait voir était de la couleur des pierres d'ardoises quand il pleuvait.

L'autre avait des bandages par-dessus et Yukimura le fixait avec émerveillement.

"Qui est…qui est-_tu_ ?"

Le garçon étranger se tenait de toute sa hauteur et désigna sa poitrine.

"Je suis Date Masamune – j'ai huit ans. J'ai perdu mon œil quand j'ai eu un accident de voiture avec mon père; maman dit que je suis tout comme_ Dokuganryu_, maintenant. Et toi qui est tu, _**Red **_?"

Yukimura continuait de le regardé, ses larmes oubliées.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Quoi, _**Red**_ ?"

"Oui…"

"Ça veut dire rouge – tu sais, comme la couleur ? 'Cause de ton haori et…je ne sais pas. Tu juste l'air d'un _**Red**_."

Masamune sourit avant de grimacer, puis de se remettre à sourire, moins largement.

Yukimura se précipita vers lui et Masamune prit l'invitation pour s'assoir à côté de lui, leur coude se cognant.

Jetant un coup d'œil au bandage, Yukimura ne put se retenir de demander.

"Est-ce que ça fait mal ?"

Masamune bomba le torse, affichant un visage brave.

"Nan."

Et puis, se dégonflant sous le regard incrédule de Yukimura, il haussa légèrement les épaules.

"Ben, pas maintenant – pas beaucoup, de toute façon. Quand ça arrive par contre-"

Et il frissonna et sembla légèrement malade avant de fermer son autre œil.

Yukimura était mécontent que son nouvel ami soit mécontent et il ne pouvait pensée qu'a une seule chose à faire.

Avec précaution, il se pencha et planta une volute de baiser sur le bandage de Masamune.

L'œil de Masamune s'écarquilla et pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliqué il rougit d'un rouge violent.

Yukimura sourit et tendit le bâtonnet serré dans sa main gauche.

"Tu veux un dango ?"

De celui qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, il prit une bouchée et sourit.

Date Masamune ne s'en rendra pas compte avant dix ans, mais il était amoureux.

Sanada Yukimura ne s'en rendra pas compte avant bien plus longtemps que ça – mais lui aussi, il l'était.


	25. Chapter 24

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre vingt-quatre

_Et Jusqu'à La Fin : Attirance_

C'était dix ans avant que Sanada Yukimura et Date Masamune ne se rencontre à nouveau, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait oublié l'autre et les deux souffrait de la même douleur.

Ils rêvaient; ils rêvaient en couleur, ils rêvaient d'attente, de chair, de désires et d'un sentiment que les deux savait qu'il devait être de l'amour.

Ils rêvaient de feu et de foudre; ils rêvaient d'un typhon de plaisirs. Ils rêvaient et ils voulaient, mais aucun d'eux ne savait _quoi_, ne savait _qui_. Leur rencontre était un souvenir, un moment flou qui demeurait présent d'une certaine façon, à la différence de tous les bonheurs disparus de l'enfance.

Pour Masamune, la vie avait été école privée et vacances à l'étranger avec sa mère. Il conduisait une moto, oubliant son casque plus souvent qu'il ne le devrait, et refusait de porter quoi que ce soit d'autre que des jeans. Il savait qu'il était un _bad boy_, n'était gentil qu'avec les filles et passant de jour en jour avec cet air de celui qui cherchait quelque chose au fond de son œil ce qui attirait l'attention à la fois des hommes et des femmes.

Ils voulaient tous être celui qu'ils savaient qu'il cherchait;_ il_ savait qu'aucun d'eux ne l'était.

Au fond de lui-même, derrière les rêve et les désirs, il y avait un soupçon de souvenir qu'il ne pouvait pas replacer; un visage; un sourire.

Ça lui plaçait un poids sur les épaules, le distrayait, le motivait, l'énervait – et finalement, parce qu'il était devenu impossible à vivre, impossible à supporter, parce qu'il ne parlerait pas, ne pouvait parler de ses problèmes à qui que ce soit, il partit en voyage. Presque un pèlerinage – si un tel mot ne sonnait pas si ridicule en étant associé avec _Dokuganryu_.

Il se rendit dans un temple au cœur des montagnes, trois jours de route à moto, trois nuit à la belle étoile dans l'herbe avec des rêves encore plus présents que jamais. Il goutait de la peau dorée par le soleil et brulait et brulait…et se réveillait et finalement faisait son chemin sur le passage qui serpentait à côté des nombreuses marches. Le bruit de la moto était le seul son humain dans le grand calme de forêt de montagne.

Tout en haut du chemin, un jeune homme se tenait; Masamune ne pouvait voir que la moitié de son visage et de long cheveux, attaché à la nuque – mais il se tourna presque immédiatement, parce qu'il avait entendu la moto depuis un moment maintenant et s'attendait à recevoir ce visiteur si rare et en dehors de saison.

Masamune fut le premier à ce souvenir, le premier à reconnaitre qui il regardait. Il sentit une douce chaleur naitre en lui, se répandant dans son corps; il leva sa main vers son œil perdu, recouvert par un cache comme il l'avait été depuis nombre d'année maintenant, et il sentit à nouveau la volute d'un baiser réconfortant.

Il sourit et en face de lui ce fut au tour de Yukimura de rougir.

"Salut, _**Red**_. Long time no see; est-ce que tu m'attendais ?"

Puis Yukimura baissa la tête et regarda le visiteur du coin de l'œil.

C'était le cache œil qui attisa sa mémoire, puisqu'il ne pouvait se souvenir que d'un seul petit garçon borgne – le garçon en bleu.

"Tu es…. _Dokuganryu_. Oui. Je me souviens de toi – mais je suis désolé, je ne me souviens d'aucune réservation… j'attendais parce que j'ai entendu une moto."

Masamune resta silencieux pendant un moment, ses yeux se perdant sur Yukimura, essayant de mélanger le visage de ce garçon a ses souvenirs pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait pas encore accepter.

"C'est… très bien. Eh- j'ai jamais vraiment sur quel est ton nom, _**Red.**_"

"Yukimura. Sanada Yukimura."

Et avec ce nom, quelque chose se brisa en Masamune; il se mit à rire soudainement et le son était clair et ouvert comme un ciel d'été.


	26. Chapter 25

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre vingt-cinq

_Et Jusqu'à La Fin : Rencontre_

Yukimura conduisit l'impromptu visiteur jusqu'au puits et lui tira un seau d'eau. Les yeux de Masamune ne bougèrent pas des avants bras musclés qui se révélaient dans dessous les manches blanches alors que Yukimura tirait sur la corde, mais il fut assez rapide pour balbutier ses remerciements et retirer son t-shirt. Il observa du coin de l'œil le rougissement s'étendre sur le visage du Yukimura tandis qu'il plongeait son t-shirt dans le seau, l'essorait et l'utilisait pour essuyer la sueur de son visage et de son corps.

L'eau s'écoulait en longue et droites trainées le long du corps de Masamune et les yeux de Yukimura les suivaient, s'arrêtèrent avant de retourner sous les épaules quand les goutes solitaires disparaissaient en dessous de la taille du jean de Masamune.

Masamune retourna vers sa moto et retira une nouveau haut de son sac de voyage – un autre t-shirt, bleu, blasonné d'un logo que Yukimura ne pouvait pas reconnaitre. Sur le chemin qui menait au quartier réservé au voyageur, Yukimura demeura silencieux, mais il pouvait sentir le regard de Masamune sur lui et cette nuit-là ses rêves furent plus vivaces, plus fort, plus net, plus persistant, tambourinant.

Il se réveilla deux fois dans la nuit et la seconde fois il fut tenté de se lever et d'aller voir l'invité du temple, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver un raison de pourquoi il voudrait faire ça, ne pouvait penser à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour expliquer sa présence. Quand il se rendormi enfin, il ne trouva toujours pas le repos et il rêva de ce festival dans son enfance – il rêva de ce garçon qui était revenu en étant autre chose – comme _Dokuganryu_.

Au matin, il fit ses corvées au temple, balayer, faire la poussière, poser un nouvel encens, nettoyer et remplir les vielles lampes. Il évita le visiteur autant que ses grands-parents, luttant avec cette étrangeté lui. Il ne pouvait pas la définir, de plus qu'il ne pouvait l'éviter; s'était un sentiment, mais s'était plus que ça – s'était un souvenir, mais s'était également plus que ça.

Le soir, quand Masamune vint pour diner, Yukimura le regarda depuis l'autre côté de l'âtre, observant tous ses mouvements, si absorbé qu'il ne remarqua pas que Masamune le regardait en retour avec des yeux affamés. Masamune était plus vieux; il avait eu des femmes et même un homme une fois – il savait de quoi il avait faim, connaissait cette flamme qui avait été allumé dans son ventre ne pouvait être satisfaite que d'une façon.

Mais le désir était secondaire face à son plaisir d'avoir trouvé celui qu'il savait avoir cherché; il pouvait voir l'innocence sur les traits de Yukimura, des désires qui ne connaissaient pas leur exutoire et bien que cela lui plaise, ça l'apaisait aussi et le poussait à regarder au fond de lui-même.

Il ne dit rien, sachant que le moment n'était pas venu.

Le matin suivant, il partit, ayant trouvé le calme en lui, comme l'océan après la tempête.

Yukimura était tout en haut des marches quand Masamune le croisa. Pendant un moment, Yukimura le fixa et Masamune saisi cet instant et lui rendit son regard, souriant. Sans un mot, il fut soudainement tout proche de Yukimura – trop proche.

Rapidement, il se pencha et appuya ses lèvres contre la joue de Yukimura.

"Je te devait ça."

Puis il fit un sourire en coin et jeta une jambe par-dessus sa moto avant d'allumer le moteur.

"Si longtemps, _**Red**_. Quand tu sauras qu'il est temps, viens me trouver."

Puis il était parti, un brouhaha de sons raisonnant dans la montagne.

Rougissant et échaudé, Yukimura resta sans bouger pendant un long, long moment, émerveillé et puis il retourna dans le temple.

Cette nuit-là encore il rêva; de mains pales, de lèvres aussi douces qu'une pluie de plein été et d'un unique œil bleu.

Au matin, il ne se souvenait plus de rien, mais il se sentait comme s'il avait commencé à attendre.


	27. Chapter 26

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre vingt-six

_Et Jusqu'à La Fin : Challenge_

Neuf années s'écoulèrent- neuf années de contemplation qui conduisirent Yukimura de l'innocence vers une femme, puis vers une seconde femme et enfin vers un baiser avec un tout autre type d'amant- un homme.

Ce fut ce baiser qui eut le plus d'impact sur lui – ce baiser, qui avait été un éclair de chaleur, avait réveillé en lui un souvenir et lui avait donné un corps remplit de sentiments qu'il ne comprit pas quand ils le touchèrent pour la première fois. Il repoussa l'homme qui était penché sur lui et balbutia des excuses avant de retourner dans sa chambre, dans son lit.

La nuit fut longue et pleine de cigales chantantes. Il y repensa, se souvint de la première fois où il avait rencontré Masamune, le garçon fier avec le dos droit et les bandages. Il rougit, se remémorant le baiser naïf et réconfortant – et puis il rougit d'avantage encore, se souvenant du retour qu'il avait reçu, se souvenant de leur deuxième rencontre.

Il se demandait, certaines nuits, que serait-il arrivé s'il avait tourné sa tête _juste un peu_, s'il avait rencontré cette chaude paire de lèvres avec les siennes. Quelques mois passèrent, tandis qu'il se demandait ce qu'il était supposé faire maintenant, pendant qu'il rêvait le rêve qu'il avait toujours rêvé et rêvait de nouveau rêves de désirs. Il n'y avait jamais qu'une seule silhouette dans ceux si, seulement une seule paire de main qui caressait son corps, une paire de lèvres, une seule bouche à vénérer de ses baisers – un seul corps dur et fort, attendant son touché, son amour, un œil, le regardant… et cette fois il n'oublia pas.

Un autre mois s'écoula comme cela, puis deux – et enfin il se souvint des mots qui avaient servi d'au revoir : l'invitation, laissée par _Dokuganryu_.

_"Si longtemps, __**Red**__. Quand tu sauras qu'il est temps, viens me trouver."_

Il s'était écouler dix ans depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'étaient vu quand Yukimura fis ses adieux à sa famille et prépara ses sacs de voyages. Pour la première fois, il quittait le temple seul, descendant dans le monde, descendant vers Tokyo.

Sa grand-mère lui avait assigné la tâche d'apporté des papiers aux comptables qui s'occupait des dons et des fonds du temple; il s'était donné pour but de trouver son _Dokuganryu_, de trouver Date Masamune et de répondre à son baiser.

Mais cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas venu en ville et il n'était jamais venu seul avec un but comme celui-ci. Il passa aisément à travers les rues bondées, observant les hommes d'affaires avec leur costume noir qui se mélangeait avec les étudiants en uniforme et les jeunes adultes dans leurs vêtements de tous les jours. Il vit des jeunes femmes exposer plus de peau qu'il en avait vue sur sa première partenaire et des hommes avec des cheveux teints aux couleurs vives et aux ongles peints. Quelque uns était habillé comme lui, dans des vêtements plus traditionnels et il fut content de ne pas _trop _sortir du lot.

Il manqua de remarqué que tout ceux habillé comme lui était tous bien plus vieux; il faisait une personne frappante avec ses long cheveux et son blanc marqué de rouge, avec ses geta, ses tabi et sa jeunesse.

Il fit du comptable son premier arrêt, dès qu'il était arrivé et puis il fit son chemin à travers la ville avec un œil sur sa carte et l'autre sur la variété de gens qu'il croisait, cherchant ce visage familier. Le bruit d'une moto le fit sursauter et se retourné, mais ce n'était pas Masamune.

C'était un étranger, comme tous les autres – et à cet instant Yukimura réalisa que la ville était énorme, des millions de personnes, des milliers d'immeuble d'appartement et de maisons.

_Comment vais-je te trouver, Dokuganryu ? Où commencé à chercher ?_

Quand il trouva son hôtel, il fut surprit par son opulence; sa chambre était petite, mais elle avait une télévision et sa propre salle de bain, puis le lit était grand et confortable.

Il fixa le lit, vit Masamune dans ses pensées, la peau pâle dégoulinante d'eau fraiche. Il s'assit sur le bord et frotta sa main sur le couvre lit, avant de laissé échapper un soupir et de chercher dans le tiroir de la table de nuit sur laquelle était posé un téléphone.

A l'intérieur de trouvait l'Annuaire téléphonique de Tokyo, tamponné du logo de l'hôtel et des instructions sur la manière d'utilisé le téléphone.

Rapidement, avec empressement, Yukimura l'ouvrit et commença à chercher dans la première section.

Cette nuit, avant qu'il n'aille au lit, il appela vingt foyers différents, dans lesquels résidaient vingt différents Masamune, aucun n'étant le sien. Le soir suivant, il était arrivé à la conclusion que la résidence de Date Masamune soit n'était pas sur la liste commune, soit n'était plus à Tokyo.

Le troisième jour, à moitié désespéré et se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien essayer ensuite, il vagabondant dans les rues de Tokyo avec une carte dans sa manche, apathique et troublé. Il passa devant des magasins, des restaurants, des résidences et des gens; il ne relevait plus les yeux aux bruits de chaque moto qui passaient.

Il traversa une rue affairée, regardant devant lui de façon à ne percuté personne – et puis il s'arrêta, confronté par une image vivide – son propre visage, _lui_, accroché peints dans des tons de rouges vifs et d'orange. Il était un samouraï avec des lances; ses yeux étaient allumés de la flamme des batailles et le sourire sur son visage n'était pas dirigé devant vers l'observateur, mais sur le côté, où rien n'était visible d'autre que le bord du cadre – comme s'il regardait quelqu'un qui était presque dans l'image.

Yukimura se regarda et sentit un soupçon de souvenir s'éveiller, une secousse de rêves. Et puis il entra dans la galerie qui exposait la peinture en vitrine et demanda les informations de contact du peintre.

Il pensa que la femme menue qui travaillait ici lui donna l'adresse parce que c'était lui sur la peinture; il avait seulement en partie raison.

Elle la lui donna parce que ses yeux étaient pleins du même feu, bien qu'il ne le sache pas; parce qu'il avait l'air dangereux, magnifique et parce qu'elle travaillait ici depuis huit ans, vendant les peintures de nombreux prodiges – mais celles de Date Masamune plus que les autres.

Elle avait vendu _ce _visage pendant huit ans et maintenant qu'elle avait vue Yukimura en personne, elle savait pourquoi et se demanda si elle allait vendre les peintures d'un couple dans l'avenir.

Yukimura entendit sa voix le chercher tandis qu'il passait la porte pour revenir dans la rue.

"Je vous souhaite bonne chance, Sanada-sama."

Yukimura redescendit la rue avec un espoir renouvelé, serrant le papier avec l'adresse comme si elle était toute sa vie.

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, il rêva de quelque chose de complet, quelque chose de réel; quelque chose dont il se souvint en se réveillant.

C'était Masamune, vêtu d'une armure, bleue et noire. C'était Masamune et une bataille, Masamune et sa vie en tant que samouraï; c'était Masamune et l'amour qu'ils s'étaient vus refusé par la mort.

Il était encore plus éveillé que ce qu'il ne l'avait jamais été durant sa vie entière quand le rêve le quitta; et il n'était que trois heure du matin. Il repensa au rêve où il avait été le visage qu'il avait vue sur la peinture; il pensa qu'il ne se souvenait pas ni de la première ni de la dernière fois où cela s'était produit – plutôt, c'était quelque chose entre. Soudainement, il ne put rester en place; ses jambes, son cœur, étaient agités.

Il aurait dus faire ses bagages, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée d'attendre; il aurait dû appeler d'abord, mais la pensée de dire avec des mots ce qui devrait être dit, la pensée d'entendre la voix de Masamune sans pouvoir le regardé en face- trop, s'était trop.

Il était quatre heures et demie du matin et il pleuvait et Yukimura avait pris le mauvais bus deux fois dans sa tentative pour trouver la maison de Masamune. A la fin d'une longue route se trouvait une maison plus grande que celle qu'il avait vue; le numéro sur la porte était le même que celui sur son bout de papier et il savait que la rue était la bonne.

Il resta cinq minutes plantées devant la porte, rassemblant tout son courage pour frapper, se demandant ce que dix autres années avaient changée-

Mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse frapper et Yukimura sut que rien n'avait changé, rien, parce que le visage de Masamune était choqué et magnifique et soulagé.

Les mots que Yukimura avaient prévu de dire était soudainement aussi insignifiant qu'un coup de vent; Masamune prit sin bras et le rapprocha, écrasant ses lèvres dans un baiser profond et affamé.

Yukimura laissa échapper un soupir qui aurait pu tout aussi bien être un gémissement et laissa ses yeux se fermer lentement.

La pluie tombait, chaude et cuisante sur leur peau.


	28. Chapter 27

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Chapitre vingt-sept

_Et Jusqu'à La Fin : Et c'est là que tout commence_

De longues minutes s'écoulent; Yukimura sentit le goût du café et le sucré de la liqueur d'amande sur les lèvres de Masamune, des parfums qu'il associera avec cet homme, ce moment, toujours. Son esprit catalogua des centaines de sensations au-delà de la description – les mains qui étaient enroulés autour de sa taille, dix doigts appuyé inflexiblement, dans une étreinte confortable; le corps pressé contre lui, dur et finement musclé, les lignes et les courbes révélé par le haut moulant de Masamune et par le chaud filet de pluie.

La bouche, la bouche pressée contre sa bouche, langue enroulée autour de sa langue, dents mordillant ses lèvres – vagabondant le long de sa mâchoire, suçotant la chaleur à la surface de sa gorge, soufflant de brulants halètements tremblant dans ses oreilles.

Yukimura entendait ses propres halètements et gémissements, il eut le tournis sous la confusion et se retrouva presser encore plus fermement contre Masamune. Son haori s'ouvrit facilement, et puis cette bouche redoutable se retrouva sur son torse, traçant les trainées humides de gouttes de pluies courantes, cherchant la pointe sombre de ses tétons, réchauffant la jonction de son cou, la courbe de sa clavicule.

Au-dessus d'eux, le lampadaire clignota et ce moment de noirceur était un choc subtil; Masamune sourit en coin, une expression large et affamé, et il attira Yukimura dans la maison derrière lui, tirant sur sa manche.

"A l'intérieur, _**Red**__**,**_ avant qu'on s'attire des ennuis."

Les yeux de Yukimura s'écarquillèrent légèrement, ses joues rougies s'assombrirent encore plus et il fut une image d'une innocence absolue dans ses vêtements ouvert et pendant. Il y avait une marque sur sa poitrine, une chaleur noire sucé jusqu'à la surface par la bouche de Masamune, et il appuya sa main dessus pour sentir son cœur battre la chamade sous ses doigts.

"Des – ennuis…"

"Oui."

"Mais pourquoi aurions-nous-"

"Parce que tu es miens maintenant, _**Red**_, et que j'ai suffisamment attendu- trop longtemps. Sauf que j'ai proposé le challenge, je t'ais donné le choix… mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Je vais te faire _crier, __**Red**_."

Les doigts de Masamune étaient calmes et rassemblé lorsqu'il parla, défaisant les lanières que fixait l'haori de Yukimura à son corps, repoussant le tissu le long de ses épaules, s'arrêtant pour tracer les lignes de muscle sur le bras de Yukimura – biceps, triceps, l'indentation sensible de son coude. De la soie trempé glissa des bras de Yukimura sans protestation; il léchait ses lèvres, souhaitant que Masamune fasse vite, _vite_ – ils avaient suffisamment attendus.

_Si longtemps_-

La pensée raisonna dans le couloir de ses souvenirs et son impulsion fut suffisamment grande pour pousser Yukimura plus loin, pour lui donner l'audace dont il avait manqué jusqu'ici. Tandis que les doigts de Masamune défaisaient son hakama, Yukimura avança ses mains et passa le bout de ses doigts le long du torse de Masamune, sentant la chaleur et la force ici, puis il glissa ses mains sous le tissu t-shirt moulant. De la peau humide et chaude accueilli ses doigts et des tétons durcis; Yukimura laissa ses doigts s'étendre au-dessus d'eux alors qu'il ferma les yeux, savourant la plainte que s'échappa des lèvres de Masamune.

Il avait désiré ce contact, cet instant, ce monde nouveau de peau rendu glissante par la pluie, pendant dix ans. A cet instant ça n'importait plus qu'il n'ait pas sut ce qu'il voulait pendant la plupart de ces années: ça n'importait pas que le besoin et le désire n'était pas exactement la même chose.

Le désir aveugle le poussait plus long et il surprit Masamune par la force de son baiser, mais seulement pendant un instant.

Alors il sut qu'il avait réveillé le dragon; il sentit le changement dans les mains qui retirèrent complètement son haori, qui détachèrent son fundoshi, qui saisirent son érection tendu et pulsante et tirèrent le plaisir au creux de ses reins avec de lente et douces caresses. Dans leur trébuchement, ils étaient arrivé contre un mur; Masamune tint Yukimura plaqué contre avec tout le poids de son corps, sentant les doigts de Yukimura chercher contre son torse.

Il sourit, et son œil scintilla de malice et de désire; ses mains ne cessèrent pas. En haut, et Yukimura souffla; en bas et il retint son souffle – encore et encore et encore. Une perle d'un liquide claire s'accumula au bout de l'excitation de Yukimura et Masamune la prit sur son pouce et la rependit sur le bout ardent puis sur le côté intérieur de la hampe tendu.

Puis, à contre cœur, il le lâcha. Les yeux fermé, la peau rougit, plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie, Yukimura était du sexe à l'était pur. Masamune le toucha des yeux alors qu'il passa son t-shirt froissé par-dessus sa tête et défit le bouton de son jean, avant de l'éloigné d'un coup de pied. Il ne perdit pas de temps a retiré son boxer, le lancer sur le côté avant de revenir sur Yukimura, le poussant à nouveau, pressant autant de peau qu'il ne pouvait contre celle de son amour.

Et cette pensée le percuta soudainement, profonde et perçante et il murmura le mot, faiblement et lentement, pour qu'il envoie un frisson parcourir la peau de Yukimura.

"Amour…mon amour, _**Red**_."

Mais ses main étaient de nouveau en mouvement et Yukimura n'eut pas besoin d'encouragement pour retourner le plaisir que lui procurait les caresses de Masamune. Il pouvait sentir le pouls de Masamune battre dans cette lourde dureté, glissant de bas en haut dans sa paume –

Puis une sorte de barrière fut brisé, une sorte d'union fut trouvé, un certain moment où leurs gémissements furent égaux, durant lequel ils haletèrent ensembles, suppliant, saisissant, gémissant. La tête de Yukimura bascula vers l'avant contre la poitrine de Masamune; des lumières dansèrent derrière ses paupières et il entendit sa propre voix appeler, étranglée et brisée.

"Masa –Masa –Masa-"

Masamune était plus silencieux, mais son plaisir n'en était pas moins intense. Son murmure, "_Yukimura_"- était une tendre agonie, assez tranchant pour envoyer une nouvelle secousse sur la peau de Yukimura.

Ce fut Masamune qui récupéra en premier et il releva sa tête de l'épaule de Yukimura. Il retira Yukimura du mur et le réveilla du brouillard conséquent à son orgasme avec un baiser; avec des baisers, des caresses, il l'attira dans le hall, à travers une pièce sombre avec des tapis, jusqu'à son lit.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur les draps, et Yukimura soupira à la sensation de la soie froide contre sa peau, et une fois encore lorsque Masamune retourna sa main autour de son érection. Il était aussi dur que si rien ne s'était déjà produit entre eux deux, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de contemplé se fait. La langue de Masamune passa sur le plat de sa poitrine, contre un téton. Des doigts fins virent caressé les lourde bourses prêt de son excitation, avant de plongé vers le bas.

"Masamune !"

Le cri traversa ses lèvres tandis que Masamune glissait un doigt en lui; ses hanches s'élevèrent dans a main de Masamune. Le bout de la langue de Masamune vint lui titiller les lèvres; ses yeux étaient rivés sur Yukimura, la chair glissa ses joues jusqu'à son cou, sur sa poitrine, chercha dans chaque recoin de son abdomen. Un second doigt rejoignit le premier, et pendant un instant, Yukimura gesticula d'inconfort, mais le plaisir était plus grand; la promesse était plus grande.

Masamune avait passé dix année de plaisir solitaire dans l'attente de ce seul et unique amant, le seul qu'il désirait réellement; son corps l'avait maudit pour ça, et ses rêves n'avaient été que tourment, mais maintenant il y avait Yukimura devant lui et il avait bien l'intention de les plongé tous les deux dans ne toile d'extase de laquelle ils ne pourraient jamais s'échapper.

Puis ses doigts devinrent trois, et il apprécia le 'O' de plaisir que la bouche de Yukimura forma, apprécia le soubresaut des hanches de Yukimura après chaque caresses de sa main. Sa propre excitation eu un battement contre sa cuisse, cherchant à attirer l'attention, et Masamune retira alors ses doigts, laissant Yukimura pantelant, gémissant pour plus.

Dans le tiroir de la table de nuit Masamune trouva ce dont il avait besoin, maintenant, et il laissa échapper un sifflement sous le plaisant choc de recouvrir son érection de lubrifiant froid. Il se pencha en avant, se pressant contre Yukimura, et Yukimura s'ouvrit, écartant les jambes, tendant les bras pour trouver les hanches de Masamune.

"Tu es mien maintenant, _**Red**_. Mien cette fois, mien cette fois et pour toujours."

Il y eu un choc pour Yukimura quand Masamune le pénétra, mais ce n'était pas si douloureux; pour Masamune s'était comme être enveloppé dans un gant de velours chaud. Il garda ses coup de reins lents, atrocement lent- pour laisser le temps à Yukimura de s'habitué, pour se donner le temps à _lui-même_ de s'habitué, puisque Yukimura était virginalement serré autour de lui, les muscles à l'intérieur de son corps tremblant et attisant les nerfs de Masamune.

"Ah… _Yukimura_-"

La tension des muscles des cuisses de Yukimura, ses doigts cherchant et sa langue douce finirent par inciter Masamune à bouger, jusqu'à ce que ses lents mouvements gagnent en vitesse, se durcissant avec chaque cri suppliant qui franchissaient les lèvres de Yukimura. Yukimura n'avait jamais imaginé ce genre de sensation, ce plaisir étincelant comme des naissance d'étoiles dans son corps, partant du bout du membre de Masamune en lui jusqu'à la dur longueur de sa propre érection, coincé entre leur deux corps, masser par la chaleur du corps de Masamune pressé contre lui.

Les mains vagabondes de Yukimura flottèrent au-dessus des mamelons de Masamune, venant les pincé légèrement, les tirer avec des doigts tremblant. Soudainement Masamune donnait de violents coups de reins en lui, mordillant l'arrière de son mollet, ses yeux brillaient de bleu. Chaque coup était in plaisir incommensurable; Yukimura passa ses jambes autour des hanches de Masamune et ses yeux se fermèrent, il s'agrippa aux draps, à Masamune –Masamune-Masamune-

La pensée, la vérité, était beaucoup trop. Son corps trembla, se secoua de spasme, s'arqua, et son orgasme le traversa comme une boule de feu blanc. Vaguement, depuis son état satisfait et délirent, il entendit sa voix s'élevé, un fort cri gémit.

Mélangé avec les frissons et les gémissements de Masamune; il pensa que s'était un son parfait.

Au matin, Yukimura fut le premier à se réveillé, et quand il fut douché et habillé des vêtements que Masamune avait éparpillé, il prit les calme moments du matin pour se recentré, pour chercher un équilibre. Il déambula dans l'espace ouvert de la maison de Masamune, et tandis qu'il faisait cela, il trouva ses sentiments les plus profonds, ils s'affirmèrent.

Il trouva des tableaux de visages qu'il connaissait – certain était de lui, et d'autre de son _Dokuganryu_ – à d'autres endroit, d'autre époques. Il vit des champs de batailles sans fins; il marcha dans un long couloir de passé peint et ne trouva pas une seule image qui soit libre de sang. Alors qu'il marchait, il entendait l'éco d'hommes victorieux; il entendait le son d'armée au cœur de la bataille, fut assaillit par les odeurs de la guerre – il y eu un chatouillement dans ses paumes, et il sut ce que s'était que de saisir des armes mortelles avec l'intention de tuer.

Comme un brouillard se retirant, quelque chose comme des souvenirs lui revinrent; quelque chose comme, parce que c'était différent des souvenir vivant de cette vie mortelle. Il fixa un tableau très semblable à celui qui avait d'abord attiré son attention – son propre visage, entouré de flammes – et il sut que Masamune, lui aussi, partageait l'étrangeté qui emplissait maintenant ses pensées.

Il ne sut pas depuis combien de temps il avait attendu ce moment –un instant clame, un instant silencieux, après une tempête des désirs de leur corps, mais il savait que cela avait été trop long; la douleur dans ses battements de cœur, la douleur d'une vielle blessure se refermant finalement, lui dit cela.

Il entendit Masamune arrivé derrière lui.

"Je ne pouvais pas t'oublier, _**Red**_. Je ne pouvais rien oublié de toi. J'ai passé dix ans à essayer de vider mon cœur sur des toiles – si je n'avais pas su que tu étais réel, j'aurais pu me tuer face où tourment que tu étais."

Yukimura se retrouva silencieux; il regarda dans la réflexion de l'œil de Masamune, capturer par le verre du cadre du tableau.

"Ne part plus jamais, _**Red**__**.**_"

C'était un moment vaillant et vulnérable pour l'homme qui autrefois était et est le Dragon Borgne.

C'était la mort finale de l'orgueil.

C'était de l'amour, et la seule victoire qui importait.

"Date Masamune…_Dokuganryu_. Fait moi rester."


	29. Epilogue

**Auteur : **lyrainthedark

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Soul**

Epilogue

_Voyageur dans les ténèbres : Eternel_

Le temps…_passa_.

C'était en un clin d'œil; c'était un coup de vent, une seule note rendue douce et solide.

C'était soixante-dix de deux vies humaines entrelacées, une âme séparée et deux fois mise en chair.

C'était l'éternité, les coins et recoin du temps et de l'espace; ce n'était qu'un instant, étendu au-delà des limites du monde.

S'embrassant maintenant, deux-qui-étaient-un, Date Masamune et Sanada Yukimura déviraient dans le cosmos.

_"C'était tout ce que tu voulais, __**Red**__ ?"_

_"Non- beaucoup plus. C'était les jours que je voulais, Dokuganryu."_

_Il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour davantage de proximité entre eux, où ils ne formeraient réellement plus qu'un dans une étreinte encore plus profonde. S'il y avait quelque chose dans l'univers qui pouvait les séparer maintenant, ils ne l'avaient pas encore rencontré; s'ils le faisaient, ils l'affronteraient – ensemble._

_C'était l'éternité; c'était le véritable pour toujours. C'était la vie au-delà de la lumière, ombre au-delà de la mort, la preuve qu'il y avait plus que du silence dans les ténèbres qui attendait._

_C'était une union divine, plus grande encore que la somme de tous les plaisirs terrestres; c'était savoir que pour la première fois ils étaient un sans aucune crainte de séparation._

_C'était la culmination de centaines de générations de douleurs._

_C'était chacun d'entre elles, prenant sa valeur; c'était chaque moment chéri pour ce résultat final._

_"Et maintenant, __**Red **__?"_

_"Tout. Absolument tout, pour toujours. Avec toi."_

_"__**Avec toi."**_

FIN

Est un grand merci à tous ceux/celle qui ont laissé un petit mots, à très bientôt pour enfin l'épilogue de Dragon Tales puis pour de nouveau projets Sengoku Basara !


End file.
